A Boneca de Trapo Sakura
by Azami-san
Summary: / SasuSaku / Dizem que Uchihas tem o poder de fazer as catástrofes. E Sasuke é o mais sortudo. Ele pegou o mais quente dos desastres. Literalmente. "Se você me deixar, eu vou morrer".
1. Chapter 1

_**RAG DOLL SAKURA **_

_**-**_

_**Escrita originalmente por Angel Puppeteer**_

_**Traduzida por Azami-San**_

_**Sinopse: **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**A BONECA DE TRAPO SAKURA**_

___

_Lucy esta no céu_

_Eu sou um uísque travesso_

_Lady Jane, Marry Jane_

_Me dirija balanço afora_

_Nenhuma dor, Nenhuma delícia,_

_Consiga-me um alto-aborrecimento_

_Numero 24_

_Eu preciso de X_

___

**0.1**

…

…

… _você pode me ouvir? _

Olhos verdes vislumbraram na escuridão.

…

…

_Sasuke-kun…? _

**0**

Ela me encobriu…

**1**

_Ela não sabia nada sobre Destino ou sobre o que eles chamavam de Engrenagens do Tempo. Tudo que ela sabia era que ela havia sido feita, e não nascido. _

_Ela flutuou dentro de um alto tanque transparente com vários arames presos ao seu corpo. Um respirador seguro firmemente na boca dela, o corpo dela nu. Os grandes olhos dela esperando para se abrir e os cabelos enrolados ao redor do corpo dela._

…

…

Uma menina - de uns cinco ou seis anos - estava tendo o melhor momento da vida dela debaixo da chuva fria. Ela não tinha nenhum guarda-chuva, e estava tudo bem. Ela girou e dançou, as marias chiquinhas dela se movendo com ela a cada giro. Depois de alguns giros - alguns graciosos, alguns desajeitados, grudgingly, com um beicinho, ela deixou o lugar favorito dela - um precipício com uma árvore de Flor de Cereja, um balanço preso a ela.

Ela estava sorrindo um sorriso tolo, desfrutando o tempo quando -

SPLAT!

Um grito agudo saiu dela e um menino com cabelos escuros pontudos e características cortantes olhou para ela em alarme.

"WAAAAAAAAAA… MEU VESTIDO! " ela exclamou, enquanto encarava o vestido branco que chagava ate o joelho todo sujo de lama.

"O que foi? " O menino fez carranca, enquanto encolhia os ombros. "É só um vestido."

"_Só um vestido_…?! " Ela repetiu, os olhos arregalados. "Você é tão insensível! Este vestido foi meu pai que deu! "

O menino a ignorou sugestivamente, dando as costas para ela.

Ela xingou fazendo beicinho. Curiosa, espiou porcima do ombro dele.

"O que você está fazendo, hmm? "

Ele examinou o ombro, as faces deles em uma proximidade íntima. Um rubor lânguido coloriu suas bochechas. Depressa, ele virou a face e se afastou. "Nada"

A menina fechou a cara reconhecendo que era um buraco pequeno. "Você está cavando? Para que...?"

"Pare de perguntar."

"Então comece a responder minhas perguntas! "

O menino lhe lançou um olhar cortante antes de dar uma resposta. "Meu filhote de cachorro morreu." Ele viu os olhos dela arregalarem, e para o horror dele, eles foram cheios de lágrimas. "O que-você está chorando! _Oi!_ " Ele ergueu as mãos dele em frente a face dela, confuso. _Meninas são estranhas._

E esta menina provavelmente era a mais estranha.

"Mas é tão triste. Morrer é tão triste. Quando alguém morre, me sinto tão só. Minha mãe está morta… quando eu nasci tinha apenas o meu pai, ele estava triste. Ele chorou muito, ele disse."

"Que seja." Ele disse e continuou cavando. Depois disso, ele pôs o filhote morto no pequeno lugar de enterro. As sobrancelhas dele arquearam quando a menina colocou uma flor de cereja caída sobre a sepultura. A carranca dele aumentou ainda mais quando ela apertou as mãos juntas.

"O que você está fazendo? "

"Rezando"

"Cachorros não têm alma, você sabe."

"Todas as coisas têm alma e coração. Você não sabe? Seu filhote o amava."

"…? "

"Seu cachorro não se chateou quando alguém o feriu? Não chorou seu choro de cachorro se você estava triste e só? Seu cachorro não ficou muito feliz quando você também estava feliz? "

O menino ficou calado.

"Você está triste. Mas... fique feliz, talvez ele tenha partido, mas ele vive em seu coração."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Você é estranha."

A menina fumaçou. "O que você disse? "

"Que seja." Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar para longe.

"Matte de Chotto ( Espere)"…! A menina exclamou e foi para o lado dele. "Vamos caminhar juntos." Ela sorriu enquanto erguia as mãos pequenas no ar, como se pingos de chuva pudessem ser pegos. "Eu amo quando chove! "

"Hn. É apenas chato quando chove."

"Chato? " ela olhou revoltada. "Eu não posso acreditar! Primeiro você acredita que cachorros não têm alma e agora você diz que é chato quando chove! " ela balançou a cabeça, o cabelo curto amarrado em duas marias chiquinhas já estava encharcado e alguns poucos fios se prendiam à face rosa dela.

"Nós somos _tão _diferentes… "

Ele bufou.

"Quando chove, minha tristeza desaparece porque chuva lava minha tristeza."

"Estranho", ele resmungou. Ela o agarrou. "Whoa! " Ela já estava em cima dele fazendo cócegas.

"Haha! Eu já descobri onde você tem cócegas! " ela exclamou alegre.

"PARE! " ele ordenou enquanto lutava contra os dedos dela para não rir. Ele não pode acreditar que podia rir enquanto estava chovendo! Eles estavam rindo e depois estavam perseguindo um ao outro. Eles não perceberam que tinham chegado à praia.

"A praia…! " A menina exclamou, enquanto sorria. O menino permaneceu próximo a ela.

"Você também ama a praia? "

"Hai! " ela respondeu e começou a correr, embora isto fosse perigoso por causa da chuva. A maré estava alta. Eles perseguiram um ao outro e quando o menino a pegou, ele a lançou nas ondas, enquanto ria ruidosamente.

"Haha! Eu a peguei! Eu ganhei! " ele esperou ela sair, mas ela não saiu. "EI! DEIXE DE JOGAR DE ESCONDER E VOLTE! " Mas ela não apareceu. A chuva se pôs mais forte e ele começou a ficar preocupado.

"Onde você está? Isto é injusto!! " Ele gritou, frustrado como a preocupação ficando cada vez maior. Ele começou a tremer de medo quando a cabeça da menina apareceu fora

.

"A-AJUDA…! Eu não sei nadar!! " Ela gritou, verdadeiramente assustada.

O menino não pensou duas vezes. Embora ele não soubesse também nadar, ele mergulhou nas águas e nadou ate ela. Ele a localizou e pôs os braços dele ao redor dela. Parecia que ela não estava respirando. Ele a arrastou para a costa e a pôs no chão molhado. A chuva estava forte, o vento uivava sobre eles. Ele esperou os olhos dela se abrirem, então começou a sacudir os ombros dela.

"Acorde! Acorde! Não brinque comigo! " Ele gritou. "Acorde! "

"Não me sacuda muito forte! " A menina sussurrou e se sentou. "Você estava me sacudindo muito forte! " ela lamentou e olhou fixamente para ele. "Você sabe - " ela não terminou a frase. O menino a abraçou firmemente e tremeu.

"H-ei… o que está errado? " ela perguntou preocupada. Mas o menino a abraçou mais forte ainda.

"Veja? Eu estou bem!! Vamos jogar de novo! "

"Você é tão estúpida… " ele sussurrou roucamente.

"O QUE! Você tem alguns - " mas ela parou quando viu a face dele. Lágrimas estavam cascateando sobre as bochechas pálidas dele e os olhos escuros dele estavam amedrontados.

A menina ficou triste porque ele estava chorando. "Por favor, não chore. Eu não quero que você chore! " Ela também chorou e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Eu não quero que você fique triste." O menino estava chocado. Ele fungou e se afastou um pouco dela.

"De agora em diante, eu não quero que você fique triste. Você não vai chorar novamente! Promete? " A menina disse. O menino acenou com a cabeça, corado. Depois se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar também.

"Eu a protegerei sempre." O menino prometeu. A menina sorriu.

"Não." Ela disse e pegou a mão dele. Ela a pôs no peito dela e fechou os olhos.

"EU O PROTEGEREI."

Ela prometeu.

**2**

_EU O PROTEGEREI. _

_Ela sabia que deveria. E ela faria exatamente o que ela tinha prometido. Mas a pergunta era: quem era aquele menino? Quem era a pessoa que ela tinha que servir e proteger? _

_Ela tinha esperado simplesmente muito tempo… apenas desejado conhecer ele… proteger ele… ela queria cumprir aquela promessa e ela cumpriria. Quando ela o conheceria? Quando? O tempo acabou e ela tinha que achar ele. Será que ela deveria ser a pessoa a achá-lo? Mas ela não pode o achar. Ela não pode fazer tal coisa. Ela foi presa, foi fechada, e foi lacrada muito longe. Porque ela é… o que ela é? O que sobre ela tinha que ser escondido? Sozinha ali na escuridão, cheia de engrenagens e magnificências fabricadas que a deixavam viver e respirar._

...

...

"Qual é seu nome? " ela perguntou quando eles se deitaram na areia molhada do lado deles encarando um ao outro.

O menino carranqueou. "É importante? "

"Claro que é! Eu quero saber o nome da pessoa eu vou proteger com toda minha vida! " A menina disse.

O menino carranqueou mais. Ele agarrou a mão dela e a levantou. " Vamos."

"Não! Não até que você me conte seu nome! " ela lamentou. O menino apenas bufou e caminhou para longe. "Ei, espere! Me conte seu nome! " O menino a ignorou e continuou a arrastando. "AGHH…! Você é tão ausente." A menina escapou. Ela arrancou a mão da dele e ele quase estrangulou quando murmurou,

"Mãe… "

Imediatamente, a menina contemplou a mulher debaixo de um guarda-chuva preto grande. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos. A mulher sorriu e a menina se ruborizou.

"Wow! Você é tão bonita… " ela sussurrou com medo, os olhos cintilando. A menina virou para ele e o acotovelou nas costelas. O menino estremeceu. "Não é surpresa que você seja tão bonito!!! Sua mãe é tão bonita… "

O menino fez carranca. "Bonito…? Eu sou bonito? " ele perguntou incredulamente, aborrecido. Mas a menina continuou contemplando a mãe dele com um olhar ofuscado na face.

O menino ficou irritado. "Pare de olhar! "

A menina se ruborizou, e então olhou para ele enquanto sorria. "Eu sinto muito."

"Está chovendo muito forte e você dois estão jogando aqui fora. Você adoecerá." A mulher disse suavemente.

O menino balançou a cabeça, espirrando água na menina próxima a ele. "YATTA!!! Você é tão descuidado! " ela reclamou.

O menino prendeu a língua. A menina o fitou, mas sorriu muito docemente quando uma idéia estourou na mente dela. "Me conte seu nome."

Ele a olhou fixamente. A menina estava fazendo novamente. Ela sabia que ele não podia se recusar enquanto a mãe dele estivesse presente. "Cale-se." Ele falou. Mas a menina continuou sorrindo de um modo mau.

"Qual é seu nome? " ela perguntou ruidosamente, os olhos calculando. O menino apertou os dentes. Ela estava tirando vantagem deliberadamente!

Como esperado, a mãe dele olhou para baixo e disse. "Por que você não lhe falou? Vocês dois já são amigos, você deveria lhe falar."

A menina sorriu triunfantemente: "Veja? Eu ganhei!! " ela começou a saltar ao redor deles. Ela parou abruptamente quando a mãe dele os observou novamente, mas ainda com um sorriso na face.

"Qual é seu nome? " ela desfrutou especialmente do modo como os olhos bonitos dele reluziram em aborrecimento.

Ele grunhiu.

"Ei, eu não planejei isso! ' ela exclamou e foi para mais perto, sorrindo amplamente.

Ele estava irritado. Ela pregou uma peça nele. Ele olhou para ela e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ele viu o sorriso inocentemente sincero e quase genuíno na face dela.

"Me conte seu nome… "

_"Uchiha."_ Ele grunhiu.

A menina carranqueou sorrido novamente. "Esse não é seu nome próprio." ela disse, enquanto tentava não rir da expressão na face bonita dele. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas e os olhos dele estreitados, assim ela não podia saber se ele estava sonambulando ou apenas estreitando os olhos. Mas ele ainda era muito atraente.

Uchiha-san clareou a garganta enquanto os dois se encaravam, observando o filho.

_"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_ O menino disse lento finalmente, rouco.

A menina sorriu sinceramente, muito contente. "Ah, Uchiha-kun. Sasuke-kun… " Ela sorriu novamente e saltou para trás. Ela se virou e saltou alguns passos antes de se virar de frente para eles.

"Eu estou tão contente!!! Obrigado! Adeus, Sasuke-kun!!! " ela acenou com a mãao e então curvou a cabeça como um respeito para a mulher. "Ah, adeus! "

Ela saltou para longe enquanto o menino apenas percebia alguma coisa. Ele deu passos adiante. "Ei! E o seu!? " ele chamou. Mas a menina apenas sorriu para ele. Ela assoprou um beijo. O menino se ruborizou.

"Você é injusta! Me conte seu nome! " ele rugiu, ignorando a chuva.

"Adeus, Sasuke-kun! " ela gritou.

"Oi! OI! "

3

_E o nome dela ainda não significa nada. _

_Ela não era nada. _

_Ela não teve nada. _

_Nem mesmo uma memória._

...

...

O menino permaneceria lá contanto que ele pudesse a ver saltando. "Sasuke-kun... vamos."

Ele se virou e obedeceu. Ela pôs uma jaqueta ao redor dele, viu a carranca na face dele e sorriu.

"Ela é tão injusta." Ele friccionou e puxou a jaqueta ao seu redor mais forte.

"Sasuke-kun - "

"Ela quase morreu." Ele cortou vivamente.

"Morreu? "

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Ela quase se afogou… porque eu lhe lancei nas águas. É minha culpa… " ele disse. "E eu… eu…c-chorei. "

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Você… chorou. "

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça. "Eu… Eu estava tão assustado. Eu chorei… E eu prometi… " ele olhou diretamente no olhos da mãe. "Eu sempre a protegeria".

"Você prometeu? "

"Sim". Ele respondeu firmemente. Ela sorriu. "Mas ela reformulou a frase." Ele acrescentou obstinadamente. Ele estava fazendo carranca.

Era a vez dela carranquear. "Reformulou a frase…? " ela teve uma idéia estranha sobre isto. A criança acenou com a cabeça.

"Ela disse: ela me protegerá." Ele disse tenso e ruborizado ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para a mãe e a achou sorrindo amplamente. Ele se ruborizou mais fortemente. "Mas eu sei que não é certo desse jeito, Mãe! Eu posso olhar para mim mesmo e uma menina não deveria fazer isso! Mãe-ela só -! "

"Ei, é uma promessa muito agradável e incomum. Mas você tem muita sorte que uma menina tenha lhe prometido algo assim. É muito raro que os meninos obtenham promessas assim de meninas." A mãe dele explicou.

**4**

_A Máquina buzinou e a visão obscureceu. Estava sendo um tempo difícil para executar sua tarefa. Embora possuísse uma Inteligência além da Humana, ainda achou o trabalho difícil. Talvez porque era realmente difícil, talvez porque a Máquina estava preguiçosa. Talvez a Máquina tivesse achado consciência. _

_Não, não podia ser. Tinha que fazer o que foi ordenada que fizesse. Não importava quão desumano era, não importava quão difícil era, não importava quão doloroso iria ser... E não importava que ela levasse a culpa._

...

...

Eles estavam jogando ao redor da árvore quando o pai dela a abordou, lhe falou que tinha algo para lhe falar. A pequena menina acenou com a cabeça e disse para Sasuke que esperasse por ela. Ela seguiu o pai para um canto longe das crianças. Ela viu com o canto dos olhos que uma menina loira e o menino loiro se aproximaram do Sasuke-kun, mas o menino de cabelos escuros se afastou deles.

"Me escute."

"Hai, otoo-san".

"Você vai deixar… Konoha hoje."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Eu… Eu-deixarei a Folha… hoje? " O pai dela acenou com a cabeça determinadamente. "Mas… " Ela começou a tremer. "N-não… Eu…N-não posso! Eu não POSSO! " ela chorou, os punhos e boca dela se apertaram. "Eu… não posso! Eu não posso deixar o Sasuke-kun! "

"Você tem! Eu sei que é duro… mas por causa de… Por favor, me escute. Se você ama o Sasuke-kun…você deixará Konoha."

A menina o fitou com os olhos redondos.

"Por causa da pessoa você ama… você deixará Konoha." O coração dela bateu. "Não… Eu não posso…"

"Por causa da pessoa você ama… você deixará Konoha."

"Mas…" ela tremeu. "P-por causa… da pessoa… Que eu mais amo… "

"… "

"… Eu deixarei Konoha."

**5**

_E as engrenagens do destino se moveram afinal. A menina escolheu seu destino injusto embora fosse lhe custar muito da vida… deixaria tudo… perderia tudo… incluindo… _

_A memória. _

...

...

Ela caminhou lentamente ate os colegas. Sasuke correu imediatamente para o lado dela e pegou sua mão.

"Sasuke-kun… " ela sussurrou em pranto, olhou nervosamente ao redor e viu que Jounins cercavam o lugar. Um homem loiro com olhos muito azuis olhou para ela e acenou com a cabeça.

"Sasuke-kun", ela virou-se para ele. Foi dito para que as crianças partissem. Eles estavam sozinhos, exceto pelos ninjas que cercavam… ela. Sasuke carranqueou. Ninjas estavam em todos lugares, os pais dele…Os Jounins especiais… o pai dela... O homem loiro…

O ninja de cabelos loiros com olhos azuis cristalinos estava chegando. Ela se apavorou e encararou Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… Eu… deixarei Konoha hoje! " Ela disse apressadamente, como se falar tão rápido diminuísse a dor que ela sentia. "Eu… eu quero dizer adeus! " ela disse, enquanto agarrava a mão dele.

Sasuke agarrou os ombros dela. "O que você está dizendo!? "

"Eu… Eu estou indo para longe de Konoha." As lágrimas dela fluíram sobre suas bochechas.

"NÃO! Você não pode! " Sasuke disse furiosamente, o pavor na voz dele. O que inferno ela estava dizendo? Outra piada? Outra brincadeira?

"Sasuke-kun… você se lembra da minha promessa? Não importa o que aconteça… eu cumprirei essa promessa… Eu prometo". A menina sussurrou.

"Você não pode… " Sasuke resmungou enquanto agarrava as mãos dela.

"Eu tenho que deixar Konoha por causa da pessoa eu amo… "

"NÃO! " O aperto dele quase esmagou as mãos dela. Os olhos dele brilhavam.

Sasuke a encarou. "Você… me prometeu... como você poderá cumprir sua palavra se você deixar Konoha? " ele perguntou desdenhosamente e soltou a mão dela.

"Sasuke-kun… " ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu voltarei… Eu acharei um modo de voltar para você." Ela disse.

Ela se virou e correu para o homem loiro, mas Sasuke a pegou pelo braço e a abraçou. "Você não pode partir…! "

A menina chorou e se soltou "Eu tenho que ir. E sempre se lembre… Eu voltarei! " ela pegou a mão dele e colocou no coração dela. "Eu protegerei você... Eu prometo".

Lágrimas se derramaram pelas bochechas dela e ela sorriu.

"Se lembre de mim… Sasuke-kun. "

Um ninja apareceu atrás de Sasuke e tentou o puxar para longe da menina, mas o menino agarrou a mão dela bem forte. A menina começou a sufocar com lágrimas descontroladas e o shinobi loiro de olhos azuis a puxou também.

"S-Sasuke…kun… "

"ESPERE!! " Sasuke gritou e a agarrou mais forte. O pai dele suspirou se aproximou do filho que estava lutando. Ele acenou com a cabeça ao ninja, pegou ombros do filho e puxou.

"Sasuke"

"ESPERE! PAI! NÃO! " O aperto dele lentamente perdendo a força. "NÃO! Me Fale… me conte seu nome!! "

"SASUKE-KUN…! " Ela gritou, enquanto era arrastada de perto dele.

"ESPERA! NÃO! Otoo-san, me DEIXE! " Os olhos escuros dele se arregalaram quando um grande sapo vermelho se materializou em frente a eles, e o ninja loiro levou a menina para a criatura.

"NÃO! VOCÊ…Você não me contou seu nome! " Ele gritou, enquanto lutava furiosamente. "VOLTE! " ele rugiu quando o pai o deixou finalmente livre. Ele se ajoelhou forte. Ignorando a dor contundente, ele correu para o sapo gigantesco enquanto gritava.

"Me fale seu nome! ME FALE! "

"Sasuke…kun! "

"Me fale…Me fale seu nome! Qual é o seu nome!!?? " O sapo lhe lançou um olhar nebuloso e se foi. "NÃO! Não a leve embora! PARE! " ele correu atrás da criatura, mas num instante o sapo desapareceu.

"NÃO! A devolva para mim! " mas a criatura já não o pode ouvir.

"QUAL É SEU NOME??? ME FALE!! " ele gritou furiosamente.

...

"Eu o odeio! " ele se ajoelhou enquanto arquejava com os olhos dilatados.

"Sasuke-kun", ele olhou e viu borda das roupas do Hokage. _Eu sou um Uchiha! Eu não mostrarei fraqueza! NÃO!_ Ele levantou e o encarou. _"Este homem… ele tomou minha hime-chan." _

"Algum dia você entenderá." O Hokage disse, enquanto levava a mão à testa do menino. "E algum dia, vocês verão um ao outro. Porque se você realmente quiser muito falar com ela, ela voltará." Sasuke sentia uma frieza estranha nos dedos do Terceiro Hokage.

"Porque se _você_ realmente faz parte do sonho dela ou _É_ o sonho dela, ela voltará um dia."

_Aquela menina… _

Ele fechou os olhos e a frieza o engolfou.

_"Todas as coisas têm alma e coração. Você não sabe? Seu filhote de cachorro o ama." _

_"EU O PROTEGEREI." _

_"Eu tenho que deixar Konoha por causa da pessoa que eu amo… " _

_"Eu voltarei… Eu acharei um jeito de voltar para você." _

_"Se lembre de mim… Sasuke-kun. " _

Adeus.

**6**

Você pode me ouvir?

…

…

_Sasuke-kun…?_

Notas da tradutora: Esta é uma fanfic da incrível escritora angel puppeteer. A maioria de vocês ou ao menos uma boa parte deve conhecê-la por meio da fanfic _**Schön/Amável **_traduzida aqui no Fanfiction pela BastetAzazis. Eu acabei me apaixonando inteiramente por "Amável" e decidi ver as demais fanfics da escritora original. E me apaixonei por todas elas. Porém esta - **Rag Doll Sakura** – me deixou fascinada e eu quis compartilha-la com vocês. Isso simplesmente porque ler Amável mudou minha concepção sobre literatura e sobre textos "fortes". Morte, Sangue, Sexo, Religião. Concepções. Assuntos polêmicos. Agora eu vejo como podem tornar uma história extraordinária.

Não sou uma exímia tradutora como a BastetAzazis, mas espero não ser tão ruim também. O meu estilo de escrita é diferente do que é apresentado nesta fanfic, mas isso porque eu alterei o mínimo possível da tradução literal da fanfic original. Se caso queiram mais incrementação me avisem.

Espero que gostem.

Azami-San


	2. Chapter 2

_**RAG DOLL SAKURA **_

_**-**_

_**Escrita por Angel Puppeteer**_

_**Traduzida por Azami-San**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**A BONECA DE TRAPO SAKURA**_

_**Capitulo II - Deus eu o odeio**_

_Ki ni kuwanai aitsu _

**7**

_Ela_

_Pode ser a face que eu não posso esquecer._

_Um rastro de prazer ou pesar_

_Pode ser meu tesouro ou o preço eu tenho que pagar._

Eu posso ver sua face.

A curva dos seus lábios venenosos…

Os seus olhos pecaminosamente bonitos…

E o sorriso sinistro dela.

_Ela pode ser a canção que se canta no verão._

_Pode ser o frio que o outono traz._

_Pode ser cem coisas diferentes_

_Dentro da medida de um dia._

Ela é um pecado.

O hellion de Lúcifer.

A pequena irmã da morte.

A queda do homem.

_Ela_

_Pode ser a beleza ou a besta._

_Pode ser a escassez ou o banquete._

_Pode transformar cada dia em um céu ou um inferno._

Como um homem, é normal para meus hormônios reagirem.

Como um ninja, é normal para mim declinar.

Como Uchiha Sasuke -

_Ela pode ser o espelho dos meus sonhos._

_Um sorriso refletido em um riacho_

_Ela pode não ser o que ela parece_

_Dentro da sua concha_

Minha alma dói para saber o nome dela.

Mas, ainda sim, eu sou um Shinobi da minha Aldeia.

Eu sou um shinobi.

_Ela que sempre parece tão feliz no meio da multidão._

_De quem os olhos podem ser tão particulares e tão orgulhosos_

_Ninguém está autorizado a vê-los quando eles choram._

Mas eu sou um homem.

Eu tento alcançar ela, a arrancar da minha frente, do meu redor.

Mas quando eu simplesmente a toco ela se quebra em pedaços.

_Ela pode ser o amor que não se pode esperar que dure_

_Pode vir a mim das sombras do passado._

_Que eu me lembrarei até o dia da minha morte_

Ela se quebra em pedaços.

Então… ela é apenas um reflexo no espelho.

Como alguém que engana.

_Ela_

_Pode ser a razão para que eu sobreviva_

_O porquê e portanto de eu estar vivo_

_A pessoa com quem eu me preocuparei pelos anos ásperos e chuvosos_

Eu vi os pedaços quebrados dela, eu vi a cor dos seus olhos.

_Eu levarei a risada dela e as lágrimas dela_

_E ela fará todas as minhas recordações_

_Para onde ela vai eu tenho que ir_

_O significado da minha vida é_

Eles são verdes.

_Ela, ela, ela,_

E eu ouvi a voz dela.

_"… você pode me ouvir…?"_

Quem é você?

…

_"... Sasuke-kun"_

**8**

13 anos atrás. Primavera. Noite.

_Uma casa ancestral grande estava queimando - um inferno na terra… um pedaço queimando em chamas altas e pedaços de madeira, porcelana, tatami e mármores vermelhos e pretos. _

_Em frente ao inferno estava um homem grande e forte. Ele estava duro e estava fitando o fogo. Uma pequena menina estava abraçada as pernas dele em um abraço de urso trêmulo, assistindo a casa em chamas, mas logo apertou a face na perna do homem, chorando, os ombros dela tremendo._

Vovó, eu sinto muito.

_Ambos vacilaram. Uma janela quebrou e um corpo ardente caiu dela. Houve um grito e a pequena menina se virou, apavorada e horrorizada. _

_Vovó, eu sinto muito!! _

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! _

_"NÃO! " a pequena menina correu para a casa ardente, o homem ainda duro. _

Me ajude.

Me ajude.

_Ele ainda podia se lembrar. As mulheres que ele e o melhor amigo dele amavam. Ele ainda podia a ouvir gritar com dor e o… fogo de terror consumiu o corpo dela…_

Por favor, não a odeie.

Ela é minha…

_Sorriso._

Ela é nossa…

_Ela foi engolfada lentamente no fogo… o corpo dela foi se dissolvendo… derretendo como o fogo…_

Filha…

NÃO! A Criança do Diabo!

_Ele gritou. "PARE!" e correu atrás da sua filhinha._

**9**

**KONOHA CONFIDENCIAL**

_Isso que é um desígnio idiota_. Tsunade pensou zombeteiramente, arqueando sua fina sobrancelha amarela, olhando um livro antigo na escrivaninha. Ela abriu o livro e franziu a testa.

_**PROJECT HEI KO SHI HEN KEI**_

O título da página lida.

"Projeto… Paralelogramo?" _um nome natural para uma experiência super secreta._ Muitos duvidavam da autenticidade das evidências que provavam que o projeto REALMENTE aconteceu muitos anos atrás quando Folha ainda era uma aldeia minúscula. Porém, poucos acreditavam - Inclusive ela e Jiraiya - que tal projeto ou experiência aconteceu em algum lugar lá fora, e o produto existiu.

Ela virou as páginas e esquadrinhou os textos… feto… pyro _o que?_ …_O que o diabos era aquilo? Oh, não importa_… um útero humano… testes dados errados… as células… tecidos de pele… células do cérebro? E cérebro que flutua em um tanque de cristal…?? _Estranho_… uma mulher… 50 anos de desenvolvimento… proteção do toque de um Diabo… e _treinado_ no fogo? Os Clãs que participaram no Projeto…

"Merda." Ela murmurou em voz alta e estava a ponto de fechar o livro quando um nome familiar chamou sua atenção, não, nomes.

Uchiha.

Naturalmente, o clã era terrivelmente bem-nascido. Vítimas de um massacre, um clã trágico, os produtores de bonitos meninos perigosos com uma personalidade de um repolho fedendo, e o famoso assassino em massa, Uchiha Itachi que, infelizmente, apesar de sua boa aparência, teve um problema cerebral grave. Porque, ter matado sua própria família era uma prova de que você tem o cérebro preso em seu ânus. _Mas hey_, Tsunade pensou, ele poupou o irmão, a quem ele chama muito ternamente - "Pequeno Irmão Tolo."

Como é doce.

Próximo -

Hyuuga.

Hmm? Bastante famoso também, mas obviamente não tão quente quanto o bonito-menino-perigoso-com-uma-personalidade-de-um-repolho-fedendo, o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

Seriamente, entretanto, Sasuke sozinho podia derrubar a popularidade da Família Hyuuga. A Aldeia da folha era conhecida pelos fios soberbos da Hokage (HA! CLARO! Tsunade pensou, enquanto ardia brilhantemente.) Mas, recentemente, Sasuke-kun tinha fixado outro marco memorável para todos os moradores rurais do Fogo se lembrarem.

Ele rejeitou vinte VIRGENS (prestem atenção, virgens) incluindo quatorze solteironas que ofereceram a virgindade intacta delas. Isso fez as pessoas pensarem que ele tinha um esqueleto no armário.

Em outras palavras, um… homossexual?

FANS DO SASUKE: NÃO MESMO! (com babados raivosos e globos oculares rolantes)

Tsunade fez um sinal de uma cruz. Por favor, Deus, não. Isso seria um desperdício de um presente de Deus.

De qualquer maneira… Voltando aos Hyuuga -

A Família era popular e bem respeitada pelo Byakugan deles, literalmente, Olhos Brancos. A tímida e gaguejante Hinata, pertencente ao ramo principal, e acima de tudo o apático membro Hyuuga Neji era merecedor o bastante de competir com Sasuke pela Coroa de Cabelo mais Maravilhoso.

Por ultimo -

Haruno.

Como um sinal de seriedade, ela franziu a testa.

Hmm, de acordo com livros de história e livros de registros da Folha, a Família Haruno foi considerada como uma lenda, principalmente porque eles são MUITO antigos e importantes na história de Konoha. Mas por alguma razão, o que os fez MUITO antigos e importantes era nunca impresso em materiais escritos.

A família era muito misteriosa e, até onde ela pode se lembrar, fria, distante e taciturna. Ela olhou para o manuscrito.

_A Família de Haruno é misteriosa e poderosa em sua própria maneira._

De que maneira? Ninguém sabe o que inferno lhes fez poderosos da sua própria maneira. Não se sabia nada a não ser que eles eram antigos e importantes. Ela procurou outro livro de registro.

De acordo com a 150ª edição da Folha Hoje, a família desapareceu exatamente 13 anos atrás. Como, ninguém sabe, _novamente._ Eles apenas desapareceram_ misteriosamente_, literalmente sendo apagados, igual ao Clã Uchiha.

O último Haruno morreu misteriosamente_. Inferno, todos eles eram MISTERIOSOS_! Tsunade pensou - uma criança Haruno sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que o Yondaime Hokage desapareceu sem um rastro depois de deixar a herança dele ao Terceiro.

Tsunade fixou os olhos dela novamente no **KONOHA CONFIDENCIAL**. Uchiha. Hyuuga. Haruno. As três eram as famílias mais reverenciadas na Folha - ah, tirando os Haruno.

Os desaparecimentos eram todos suspeitos.

Ela leu uma linha do **KONOHA CONFIDENCIAL**: 11 anos atrás, Haruno Kenji morreu misteriosamente. _Porra, outra morte misteriosa. Eles nunca se cansaram de desaparecer e morrer misteriosamente? E A PALAVRA NÃO DEIXAVA DE APARECER TODO O TEMPO! COMO ERA REDUNDANTE!_

Circularam rumores de que ele se suicidou.

O Projeto Paralelogramo.

Seu avô e tio-avô ambos participaram do projeto, juntamente com as três famílias. Dois técnicos em linhas sanguíneas especiais, um para cada família, e a outra não teve nenhum… agora isso era suspeito.

Ela recostou-se na sua cadeira, olhando para os livros e papéis empilhados em cima uns dos outros em sua mesa. Então, olhou para a gaveta da esquerda. No princípio ela estava incerta… mas… os anciões e os membros de conselho lhe falaram que o Terceiro tinha deixado uma mensagem para ela.

Uma mensagem MUITO importante - então, ela abriu a gaveta e tirou uma fita VHS. Ela olhou ela por muito tempo, suspirou e inseriu no leitor de VHS.

A tela obscureceu e depois de certo tempo, a face do Terceiro apareceu.

"Tsunade-hime",

**10**

_"… Sasuke-kun?"_

Havia uma seqüência rápida e alta de batidas que eram tão irritantemente estridentes e contínuas que fez bonito menino Uchiha Sasuke-kun incendiar em aborrecimento. Ele gemeu ruidosamente e se ergueu, desceu da sua cama confortável e saltou os degraus.

Ele estava segurando a chave para abrir a porta quando notou que estava sem camisa. Ele subiu a escada, arrancou uma camisa Uchiha do armário e começou a descer os degraus enquanto vestia a camisa.

As batidas ficaram mais altas. Bravo, ele quase arrancou a porta ao abri-la e recebeu um punho diretamente na face que estava a ponto de bater na porta novamente.

"Inferno" rosnou Sasuke, enquanto erguia uma mão ao nariz parar o sangramento.

"Uh, é um acidente! Eu juro eu não fiz isto de propósito! " Naruto jurou, enquanto erguia as mãos em rendição.

"Dobe." Sasuke rosnou perigosamente.

"Hei… hei, fique frio homem. Não foi intencional."

"Dobe." O prodígio rosnou novamente. "Vá embora. AGORA."

"Mas - "

"AGORA."

Naruto piscou e encolheu os ombros. Um Uchiha bravo não é alguém para se aborrecer ainda mais. "Uh, certo, mas lembre-se Sasuke baka, nós vamos ver Kakashi-sensei esta manhã às sete horas na ponte! Não se atrase! "

"Dobe, nós não somos mais Genin. Eu já sou um Jounin, você sabe."

Naruto se fez mais tenso. " Assim como eu sou! Mas quem sabe? Ele poderia nos trazer um ramen grátis, eh? "

"Que seja. Eu irei se você se calar."

"Ja Matta, baka yaro."

**11**

As sobrancelhas de Tsunade estavam se contraindo quando ela chamou Shizune.

"O que foi, Hokage-sama? "

"Envie Kakashi a mim."

"Hai."

**12**

Sasuke empurrou os punhos dele dentro dos bolsos. Usando o uniforme Jounin com exceção do colete verde, ele era uma grande atração. Ele optou pelo personalizado colete preto com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha. Ele ainda estava com sono e pálido e, bom, isso não ajudava ninguém. Os olhos escuros dele brilharam.

Aquele sonho… Ele teve o mesmo sonho da semana passada e ele notou que eles estavam se tornando mais freqüentes desde que ele tinha doze anos... Ele correu as mãos pelo seu cabelo escuro; os olhos abatidos dele pareciam preocupados com os fragmentos de memórias esquecidas jogadas dentro da mente dele como uma projeção cinematográfica…

_Quem é você? _

_Você pode…_

… _me ouvir? _

_Sasuke… kun?_

Dor de cabeça. Ele esfregou suas têmporas asperamente, enquanto fechava seus olhos. Alguma coisa… alguma coisa estava tentando… _não_.

_Era alguém._ Alguém… alguém…

Mas… quem?

_Maldição! Deixe de pensar nisto._ Mas ele não podia. Toda vez ele via uma menina com olhos verdes… ele não podia parar de desejar saber: _é com ela que eu estou sonhando? _

Não. Ele tinha visto mulheres com olhos verdes, mas _eles_ não os afetaram muito.

Maldição. Esses sonhos deveriam parar. E para fazer esses sonhos pararem, ele precisava de uma missão cansativa. Uma missão que o faria agarrar a vida… que o faria não pensar em nada daquele sonho.

Mas… aquela mulher Hokage…

Ele amaldiçoou sob sua respiração.

Já haviam se passado dois anos desde o incidente de Orochimaru. Tsunade lhe concedeu perdão depois que o time de recuperação especial foi nomeado e conseguiu o trazer de volta. Mas em troca, não lhe permitiram ter missões. A mulher lhe deu missões, certo, mas foi o maior _insulto_ na sua carreira como um shinobi e como um Uchiha. Missões rank-C? O pior, ela vez uma lhe deu _uma missão rank-D_!

Ela estava louca? Ela era, afinal de contas, _ela é_ uma mulher. Bem, ao menos, ele era um Jounin. Mas, maldição de Jounin que ele era. Quem em terra executa missões rank C e D enquanto é um Jounin?

Ele e Naruto eram ambos Jounins, mas Naruto pegou missões rank-A, até mesmo algumas rank-S mesmo que seguido por muitos, mas ele, um prodígio desde os doze anos e, mais ainda, um _UCHIHA_, um usuário do Sharingan… pegou RANK-C.

Mais que inferno.

_Maldição. _

O Time Sete foi considerado como uma lenda. Uchiha Sasuke - o menino-prodígio Sharingan, Uzumaki Naruto - o poderoso menino raposa, e Hyuuga Hinata - a Hyuuga herdeira da Casa Principal.

Não havia outro time que poderia ser tão legendário quanto o deles. Uchiha e Hyuuga já eram uma combinação poderosa. O Sharingan e o Byakugan e mais que tudo, o morango em topo - era a Raposa Demônio de Nove-caldas.

Assim, eles eram o "Time dos Sonhos" com um Sensei Sonhador Indecente, mas no entanto, um sensei muito poderoso: Hatake Kakashi. A única falha principal dele era o seu hábito: ler romances pornôs no meio dos ensinos e das batalhas.

Ele odiou ate mesmo os intestinos do sensei. E ele odiou a perversidade dele mais ainda. Mas Kakashi-sensei lhe ensinou o Chidori, o movimento mais poderoso dele, então, ele respeitou o homem um pouco.

À medida que ele se aproximava da ponte, ele passou pelo Ichiraku, e viu uma cabeça amarela que significava…

"Dobe", _e ele me disse que não me atrasasse_. Quando ele deu um passo na direção do Naruto, um bolo folhado de fumaça floresceu em frente a ele - debaixo do nariz dele. Estreitando os olhos dele, ele saltou atrás e quando a fumaça clareou, ele fez uma careta.

"YO." Kakashi disse erguendo a mão em cumprimento.


	3. Eu Me Pergunto o Que Eu Me Tornei

_Hateshinai kimi no moto e_

**13**

Olhos escuros estreitaram, desconfiados. "O que você quer?"  
Kakashi sorriu por trás de sua máscara.

**14 **

Kakashi acompanhou Sasuke ao longo do corredor para o Gabinete da Hokage. O menino mais novo observava o homem pelo canto dos olhos. "O que é isto tudo?", Perguntou Sasuke monotonamente.

"Você verá."

Olhou. Havia algo estranho naquele tom. Algo que ele não gostou. Mas, é claro. Ele não gostava de um monte de coisas. E isso incluía Kakashi. "O que eu verei, sensei?" Sasuke disse com um rosnado.

Kakashi riu. Ele reconheceu que o tom. Era o tom superior de 'Eu-sou-seu-deus'. E o mais perigoso também.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, eu aposto que este encontro vai fazer você feliz."

O Uchiha bufou, empurrando os punhos dentro de seus bolsos. "Eu tenho um sentimento muito ruim sobre isto." Ele murmurou sombriamente.

Kakashi estalou a língua. "Tão desconfiado. Confie em mim. "

Sasuke bufou zombeteiro. "Confie em você?" Ele demorou friamente. "Esse é exatamente o ponto. Eu não confio. "

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, olhando para ele, pensativo, franzindo as sobrancelhas em sua diversão leve e uma pontada de irritação. Idiota, pensou. Crianças destes dias, sem maneiras, sem respeito. "Mais uma vez, tão desconfiado. Genes como o seu são perigosos. E pensar que você planejou se reproduzir." Ele balançou a cabeça de prata. "Suspeito que seriam mais monstros Uchiha sem maneiras".

"Não fale o meu nome em vão." Sasuke resmungou.

Kakashi fingiu um olhar surpreso. "O que você é, Deus?"

**15**

Eles chegaram ao escritório e o encontraram deserto, exceto pelo porco Shizune. Como de costume, o escritório era amplo, com uma bandeira vermelha grande pendurada no teto: "Faça seu melhor, subalternos!" Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para a pilha de documentos à espera de ser lido. E pensar que Naruto sonhou ser um Hokage... Ele terá um rude despertar. O som da maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu, Kakashi (que escondeu sua ferramenta educativa de volta na sua bolsa) e Sasuke olharampara a porta. Tsunade entrou, seguida por Shizune e outros Jounins e poucos ANBUs mascarados.

Sasuke manteve seu olhar e Tsunade olhou de volta.

"O que é desta vez?", Perguntou Sasuke friamente.

"Uma missão para você, Uchiha"

O menino franziu a testa, desconfiado. "Hn. Outro maldito rank-E "

"Não há nenhuma MISSÃO RANK-E, UCHIHA!" Tsunade trovejou.

Sasuke resmungou. "Que seja".

Tsunade rangeu os dentes e sentou-se asperamente. "Idiota." Ela resmungou, cruzando os braços. "Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"Me de o controle".

"Hai!" Shizune foi ate a TV, pegou o controle remoto e entregou a Tsunade. "Certo..." a quinto apontou para a tela da TV. Imediatamente, a tela cintilou em vida, mostrando a cara do Terceiro falecido.

"Foi o terceiro...?" Gai perguntou, espantado.

"Oh, vamos lá. Quem mais?" Tsunade disse, revirando os olhos. Ao ver a cara do Terceiro, Gai rompeu em lágrimas, murmurando como ele perdeu seus dias de se prostituir. "SE CALE, Gai!" Tsunade gritou. "De qualquer forma. Aparentemente, o Terceiro e o Quarto, ambos deixaram uma mensagem."

"O quarto? Quer dizer, o quarto??" Gai exigia.

Uma veia contraiu. "Você é um retardado, Gai?" Rosnou Tsunade. "Basta ver e ouvir." Ela olhou Sasuke drasticamente. "Especialmente você, Sasuke."

**16 **

Após vários minutos, houve um silêncio.

"Então, há um produto Heiko shi hen kei?", perguntou Anko.

"Eu pensei que isto era uma lenda, não?" Ibiki salientou.

"A lenda se tornou uma realidade?" Kurenai disse.

"Não pode ser! Se isso é verdade, esse produto é muito perigoso." Uma Jounin feminina argumentou. 

'**O Projeto Heiko Shi Hen Kei resultou em uma arma perfeita de destruição.'**

"A lenda de Heiko Shi Hen Kei deve continuar a ser uma lenda, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade recostou-se à cadeira. "Você não ouviu? A arma foi projetada para-"

**'-Para proteger Konoha.'**

"Eu sei, Hokage-sama, mas o terceiro, disse-"

**' – O resultado não era o que eles esperavam.' ******

**' – Algo deu errado.'**

"Certo. Ferramenta feita para proteger Konoha. Mas ainda uma ferramenta capaz de destruição:" Ibiki iniciado.

"Nós vamos recuperar esta arma e trazê-la aqui." Tsunade anunciou com firmeza.

"O quê?!"

Os ninjas olharam para sua líder.

"Mas foi selado em algum lugar! O terceiro disse-" argumentou Iruka com uma onda frenética de suas mãos.

**'— Só a Família Haruno sabe onde.' **

"É certo..." Gai demorou.

"Mas há uma pequena falha. Eles estão mortos." Ibiki disse. "TODOS eles".

Tsunade se contraiu. "Eu pareço estúpida para você? Claro que eles estão mortos."

"Hokage-sama, é perigoso!" Shizune gritou. "Você tem que pensar inúmeras vezes antes de decidir tão impulsivamente!"

"Você está louca? Pode proteger a Folha de invasores-" a Hokage loira começou.

"Ou nos destruir." Kakashi interrompeu friamente. Seus colegas deu-lhe olhares cansados. "Depende de quem o usa e para quê".

Tsunade ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Então, ela falou. "Precisamente, qualquer um pode querer isso. Orochimaru pode desejá-la."

Houve um silêncio tenso.

Suspirando, Tsunade girou o seu cabelo em torno seu dedo. "O Terceiro sabia Orochimaru queria. Acabei de ouvir que ele começou a procurar por ela no ano passado quando Sasuke decidiu voltar. Você não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir que ele vai usá-lo contra nós," ela fez uma pausa, "contra a Folha." Ela estreitou os olhos. "Mas nós vamos vencê-lo. Vou bater-lhe à polpa. Aquele bastardo doente." Ela virou-se para Sasuke. "Uchiha-kun, eu disse para você escutar bem, não foi?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Bem o suficiente para ouvir que o Quarto queria que eu olha-se esta arma."

"Excelente. Você vai sair amanhã de manhã. "

"Sozinho?"

" Assustado?"

O rapaz bufou.

Tsunade sorriu. "Tudo bem, você está dispensado."

Sasuke saiu sem dizer adeus.

**'— Enviar Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Mandá-lo sozinho. '**

Por que o garoto? Por que ele?

**'— Envie-o sozinho."**

O Quarto exigiu Sasuke fosse recuperar a arma.

Uma imagem do Quarto Yondaime Hokage ficou registrada em sua mente.

E o PRÓPRIO quarto disse isso?

**'-Envie-o sozinho.'******

**'-Envie-o sozinho.'**

Enviar Sasuke... sozinho.

Sasuke...

O Quarto sabia... Há um Produto Heiko Shi Hen Kei... Ele sabia... mas como? E acima de tudo... por que especificamente solicitam Sasuke para ser enviado?

**17**

"O que?!"

Hinata teve que cobrir seus ouvidos quando Naruto gritou com seu sensei.

"NÃOO MESMOOOO!" Naruto gritou, enquanto sacudia a cabeça vigorosamente e a mão se movia rapidamente na frente do seu rosto.

"Naruto-"

O menino loiro de repente, agarrou-se ao seu sensei, envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço de Kakashi, seus olhos grandes e lacrimejantes. "Oh, oh, por favor, por favor! Deixe-me ir com Sasuke!"

"Naruto-"

"Ele está sob prisão preventiva, não é? Então, por que a Velha Bruxa lhe deu uma missão Rank-S!!??"

"Naruto-"

"Além disso," Naruto deixo do pescoço de Kakashi. "EU SOU O NINJA NÚMERO UM DA FOLHA!"

"Quem disse isso?"

Naruto sentiu três batidas fortes na cabeça. Cabelos dourados Naruto levantaram-se, seus olhos azuis alargaram e vapor saiu de suas orelhas.

"VOCÊ...?" Naruto exclamou com horror (e raiva e ciúme).

"O que?", Perguntou Sasuke com sobrancelha levantada.

"Você roubou a minha MISSÃO!"

"A tua missão?", Ele zombou. "Quem disse que é sua missão?"

"Você bastardo" Naruto estava prestes a estrangular Sasuke quando Hinata entrou no meio.

"Naruto-kun, acalme-se. Já era tempo do Sasuke-kun realizar uma missão." Hinata disse suavemente, enquanto puxava manga de Naruto.

Naruto se virou para ela. "MAS UMA MISSÃO RANK-S...?" Ele lamentou. "De jeito nenhum!"

"Cale a boca". Sasuke virou-se para Kakashi. "Eu estou indo embora." Ele disse com um breve aceno de cabeça e virou para caminhar em direção aos portões de Konoha.

"Hey, seu idiota! Tenha certeza que você vai voltar vivo!" Naruto gritou.

Sasuke olhou para trás. "Dobe."

"POR QUE VOCÊ-"

**18 ****  
**

Dia 7:

Sasuke olhou intenso para o mapa. Certo ... volta? Sim claro ... Então não haveria uma... Espera, a floresta de novo!? Quantas florestas ele tinha cruzar?! Essa seria a floresta XIII. Ele leu o pequeno rabisco na parte inferior do mapa.

-Esta é a floresta Reiko no natsu.

_Reiko no Natsu?_

-Mas, também chamado ... Floresta Crepuscular.

Ele lembrou que Tsunade disse a ele.

_"Não me pergunte como eu tenho esse mapa. Obviamente, não vou dizer. Mas com certeza, Orochimaru tem a cópia original." ___

_"Como?" ___

_"Não sei. Então há uma possibilidade de você encontrá-lo e seus capangas , então você deve ter cuidado e trabalhar da forma mais secreta e silenciosa possível." Apontou o dedo para o mapa. "Esta floresta, também chamada de Floresta crepuscular. É uma floresta proibida. Esta floresta está no limite das fronteiras do País do Fogo. A ultima floresta que o país tem no seu perímetro." Ela passou o dedo, parando na figura X. "Esta é sua última parada. Este é o local onde o produto se encontra. Eu te disse esta floresta é proibido, não disse? Sabe por quê? " ___

_"Quem se importa?" ___

_Tsunade franziu a testa. "Você vai porque a crepúscular é a floresta do fogo." ___

_"Floresta do Fogo?" ___

_"Sim. As árvores aqui estão queimando ". ___

_"Arvores queimando...?" ___

_"Hai. Qualquer um que entra na floresta será destruída pelo fogo. " ___

_Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. ___

_"Em outras palavras, esta é a entrada para o inferno." ___

_"Você está me dando uma passagem grátis e imediata para o inferno?" ___

_A mulher sorriu. "Hai, tarifa grátis, hein? ___

_"Que seja". __  
_  
_"As pessoas que se atrevem a entrar na floresta perecem pelo fogo. Os funcionários rurais mais altos do País do Fogo proíbem a entrada. Eles ainda aprovaram uma lei. No entanto, de acordo com minha pesquisa, não é como eles descrevem. "___

_"O que você quer dizer?" ___

_"Isto é-" __  
_  
Sasuke sacudiu.

_Porra. Eu dormi_. Ele se flexionou e esticou.

Dia 8:

Ele olhou para cima. Um sinal de enorme foi colocada na frente da floresta.

**VOCÊ QUER VER SATAN? ENTÃO VÁ E ENTRE NA FLORESTA DO INFERNO! Seu babaca! Você quer uma morte tão ruim!? E vai ter um encontro com o diabo! Vá e se foda, humano! MORRA! MORRA!****  
**

Sasuke bufou. Isso é uma merda de uma forma de afastar as pessoas. Ele ignorou o sinal e entrou na floresta. E andou... Andou... Até que ele percebeu. Era tão quente... tão quente ... Ele sentiu sua pele acordando...

Uma pequena gota de suor quente rolou para baixo da sua mandíbula.

**19 ****  
**

Sasuke ficou surpreso. Pela primeira vez, ele estava _realmente_ espantado. E quem porra se importava se ele soou sarcástico? Ele ficou espantado, acreditem, porque a porra da floresta estava em chamas.

_Maldição!_

Maldição de mulher para enganar ele. Mas -

Ele piscou. É... Não estava realmente... Queimando.

Mas as árvores estavam todas quase sem folhas.

Sim, é isso. As árvores quase sem folhas. Era por isso que as pessoas perguntam se a floresta estava pegando fogo. Por causa das árvores peladas, e se podia sentir o calor escaldante do sol, os raios diretos certamente davam queimaduras solares e as pessoas morreriam de desidratação ali. Além disso, tudo era extremamente brilhante e laranja.

O tipo que fazia-o se lembrar do Naruto idiota. Ele e sua moda "mate-me-estou-aqui".

Agora, onde diabos esrava a arma?

Por várias horas, ele andou. _Maldição. Parece que eu estou andando pelo deserto, exceto que não haveria árvores... _De repente, ele fez uma parada repentina.

"Ah merda... Que merda é essa?"

Um vulcão.

Um vulcão.

Um vulcão.

UM O QUE?

Vulcão no interior de uma floresta?

_Caralho. Estou vendo coisas? Sou eu que vou morrer? Isto já é o inferno?_

O vulcão estava adormecido, mas..._ porra_ ... A sua visão estava turva.

_O que está errado?_

Então ele começou a ver uma cachoeira.

Uma cachoeira.

Uma cachoeira.

Ele esfregou os olhos. _Cachoeira._

Piscou.

Não, um vulcão.

Piscou.

É uma cachoeira.

Piscou.

Um vulcão, ele está certo.

Piscou.

Não, é uma cachoeira, você está cego?

Piscou. Piscou. Piscou. Piscou.

MALDIÇÃO!

Na raiva e frustração, ele ativou seu Sharingan.

_Para o inferno com isso!_

"SHARINGAN!"

Olhos vermelhos, vírgulas pretas rodado.

Ele estava dentro de uma cúpula murada de aço circular, em forma de sala. E lá estava alguém batendo palmas. Ele girou em volta e viu -

"Orochimaru ..."

"É você ... é você, Sasuke-kun."

_O quê?_

"Vocês É a chave para fazer o jutsu. Você é a chave para despertar a arma."

Despertar a arma? Era alguma coisa que tinha que despertar?

Uma voz feminina digitalizada tocou por toda a sala. 

'ACESSO NEGADO'

'TODAS AS SAÍDAS ESTÃO SELADAS'

"BEM VINDO"

'UCHIHA SASUKE' 

* * *

Agradeço a todos os que acompanham, espero que estejam gostando. E eu, ah, eu me deleito e surpreendo a cada capitulo. E, oh, acho que vocês realmente vão gostar do próximo capitulo.

Kissu

Domo arigotou gozaimasu

Azami-san - Tradutora


	4. Eu Estou em Casa

_Capitulo IV – Eu Estou em Casa_

_Tadaima!_

**20**

_Este é... SUA FILHA?___

_Okaasan -___

_Kenji, você gerou um DEMÔNIO!_

Rígidos.

_Okaasan —_ ele olhou para a criança pequena. _Hime-chan, não dê ouvidos a ela_. Ele pegou a mão da pequena e voltou-se para a porta gigante.

_Kenji-kun..._

Ele parou, mas não olhou para trás. _Não fale comigo, Umi-san_. _Esta criança é a minha carne e sangue! E ela não é um demônio!_ Ele gritou com sua voz efervescente, de olhos arregalados para a mãe.

_VÁ PARA O INFERNO COM SUA FILHA! _

Os olhos arregalados. _Okaasan..._

_VÁ PARA O INFERNO! Vá para o inferno, aonde você... E esta e esta prostituta pertencem!_

Pa ... Pai...

_Não dê ouvidos!_ Ele disse agudamente. _Cubra os seus ouvidos!_

_Ela vai matar a todos nós, Kenji! Essa criança... Está destinada a queimar este mundo!_

A criança estremeceu a hostilidade da mulher.

_Um demônio não tem lugar neste mundo! O nosso clã... Está arruinado!_

Pai... Pai...

_GO TO HELL!_ Ela rosnou para a criança assustada.

Irritado, ele empurrou a sua filha e arrastou-a para a porta.

_Nosso clã está em ruínas desde o início._

A velha fervia.

_O nosso clã... Merecia ser queimado! E um dia... Será ela -minha criança- que irá colocar um fim a tudo. Ela vai se tornar o objeto que irá destruir a todos nós... E ao mesmo tempo, a pessoa que vai criar o mundo a partir das cinzas._

...

_O pecado do nosso clã... Ela vai carregar tudo isso nos ombros. E eu espero viver o suficiente para ajudá-la._

Com suas últimas palavras, ele virou-se completamente.

_Kenji-kun!_ Uma mulher negra de cabelos compridos com franja reta com amêndoas escuras em forma de olhos chamou, estendendo uma mão para tocar seu braço. Mas o homem empurrou o braço para longe.

_Não me toque._

_Onde você vai?_

_Para o inferno, onde mais?_

_Kenji-kun ..._

_CERTO! Gerou um demônio em um disfarce de uma criança atraente! É verdade, que a criança tem uma cara inocente, mas que habita dentro dela é um demônio horrível! ___

_DEMÔNIO!_

A criança ficou horrorizada.

_DEMÔNIO! ___

_DEMÔNIO!_

_Não chame ela assim!_ O pai gritou.

Eu sou um...

Eu me odeio. 

_MATE-A!_

Os olhos da criança alargaram-se com o medo.

_MATE-A! MATE ESSA BASTARDA!_

Pai...!  
_  
__E essa puta! Mate essa pequena puta! Não vou permitir que ela viva apenas para destruir tudo. O nosso clã... Vai continuar a subir os degraus.___

_Kenji-kun... KUN!_

_UMI...! ___

_Kenji-kun!_

Eles vão matar o meu pai...

Ferir o meu pai...

Matar o meu pai...

_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!_

SPLASH. Muito sangue.

_UMIIIIIIIII...!_

_Umi... San..._

SANGUE. MUITO SANGUE.

_Umi... San..._

SANGUE. MUITO SANGUE.

_Não olhe!_ Ele gritou de horror. _NÃO OLHE!_

Mas eu não posso. Eles a mataram. Eles A MATARAM. E o sangue... Tanto sangue. Eu senti um arrepio correr pela minha espinha. Era um formigueiro delicioso.

_MATE-A! MATE ESSA PEQUENA PUTA! Ela não é humana! É um produto da insanidade de um homem... A busca insana pela imortalidade e poder! Eles usaram a nossa família... E produziram uma BONECA para nos caçar!_

Eles mataram Umi-Obaasan. A única pessoa que sempre sorriu para mim. Com exceção do papai. O corpo dela... Em muitos pedaços.

Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por uma questão de... Pai. Para mim.

Meu pai estava gritando para mim: _CLOSE YOUR EYES! CLOSE YOUR EYES_ –

E eu estava com medo.

Eu estava tão, tão, tão, tão assustada.

Eles _vão_ matar o meu pai.

Eles _vão_ machucá-lo.

Eles vão _matar..._ Meu... pai.

...

...

...

...

_EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LOS!_

Uma forte explosão. Uma rajada de fogo grande, branco-quente estourou dos pés minúsculos da criança. Ele rolou e deslizou pelo chão e cresceu vários pés, tocando o teto. Todo o lugar era pessoas gritando. Chamas dançaram e se multiplicaram. Fogo começou a estourar e se espalhar.

((KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...)) 

PARE! NÃO! Eu podia ouvir o meu pai gritando. Mas a casa sacudiu com uma grande explosão. A ala oeste foi derrubada, envolvido em fogo. Madeira, tijolos e mármores caíram em pedaços grandes. O jardim da frente explodiu com um som de zumbindo alto.

Eles vão _matar_... Meu... pai.

Eles vão _matar_... Meu... pai.

Eles vão _matar_... Meu... pai.

Eventualmente, mais e mais apareceram e que subiram mais e mais...

((KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...))

E engoliu toda a casa.

Em outras palavras.

Eu matei o meu próprio clã.

Em palavras mais simples.

Eu os queimei. 

**21**

"Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru sorriu para ele. Não, ele mostrou os dentes amarelos. Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Orochimaru".

"Surpreso?" Orochimaru perguntou, divertido.

Sasuke abaixou os cílios. "Por que você está aqui?" Kabuto saiu da sombra de Orochimaru.

"Por quê?" Orochimaru riu cruelmente. "Claro, pela arma! A arma é minha."

O menino de cabelos escuros levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sua? O Hei ko Shi Hen Kei product não é seu. Ele é de Konoha."

Os olhos amarelos do homem pareceram se contrair. "De Konoha?" Ele riu de novo. "Ele é meu!", Ele rugiu. "Agora que você serviu ao seu propósito, devo eliminá-lo."

Um olhar minucioso de surpresa. Sasuke olhou-o acidamente. "Qual é o meu propósito?"

Orochimaru sorriu-lhe sinistramente. "Você já se perguntou por que mandaram você sozinho?"

"..."

Vendo o olhar em branco de Sasuke, ele sorriu em triunfo. Os olhos dele perambularam o lugar. "Yondaime Hokage..." começou "criou este laboratório."

"...!" Sasuke ficou perplexo e olhou em volta. O quarto era de paredes de aço com teto alto e TV e monitores de computador foram afixados em todas as paredes. Fios grossos e arames enrolados cobriam as paredes. Vários ziguezagues no chão, principalmente ligados aos computadores que cercavam o centro. As telas mostraram os três em diferentes ângulos.

"Ele pôs este lugar debaixo de Genjutsu pesado e poderoso pelo qual só um Sharingan pode ver. Ele fez para você e para seu Sharingan a chave para quebrar a ilusão." Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos tortos. "Agora, depois de uma década, o Genjutsu é quebrado e é graças a você."

_O Yondaime Hokage... Me deu a chave para quebrar a ilusão da Floresta de Crepúsculo que ele pôs sobre este laboratório._ Discretamente, os olhos dele viajaram por todo o quarto. No meio da sala tinha um grande tanque de água com uma água esverdeada dentro dele. Um conjunto de computadores grandes e pilares esplendorosos sustentavam o tanque. Fios grossos e mangueiras circulavam o tanque, vários foram anexados ao fundo do tanque, e o fio de cabo mais grosso foi anexado ao topo do tanque. Ele não podia ver o que estava dentro do tanque. A água era grossa e verde-azul.

Mais uma vez, uma voz feminina digitalizada ressoou em toda a sala.

"PRESSÃO ARTERIAL 60, 65, 70, 72... NORMAL. CONFIRA A CONTAGEM CARDÍACA '

'CONFERIDA'

'PROJETO PARALELOGRAMO '

'SISTEMA ATIVADO'

" Peço desculpas, Sasuke-kun. Você vê, eu queria você, mas agora..." Orochimaru balançou a cabeça. O menino apertou o queixo de desgosto. "... Eu não acho que você vai ser muito bom para mim. E pus os meus olhos em prêmio mais alto. "

_Por que eu? Por quê?_ Sasuke tomou a sua postura de combate quando Kabuto lançou-se para frente.

'CONFIRA A TAXA RESPIRATÓRIA... 3, 2, 1...

'NORMAL'

Kabuto aumentou sua velocidade em um nível alarmante. Seu ataque se tornou mais difícil... enquanto Orochimaru aproveitou o tempo caminhando até o pilar. Sasuke o viu sorrir, olhando para o tanque de vidro, o sorriso começou a se espalhar no rosto amarelado.

'ESTABILIZADO... '

'RESPIRANDO... '

'CHECANDO SISTEMA... 1, 2, 3... '

_Bastardo!_ Sasuke amaldiçoou e evitou o ataque –

...

...

...

... _Você pode me ouvir?_  
_  
__"...!" __  
_  
Sasuke foi pego de surpresa, ao ouvir um sussurro de voz dentro de sua cabeça. Distraído, tropeçou.

_"Eu tenho que deixar Konoha para o bem da pessoa que eu amo ..."_

_"Maldição!",_ Ele amaldiçoou, cerrando os dentes quando a voz ficou mais alta.

_"Todas as coisas têm alma e coração. Você não sabe? Seu cachorro ama você. "_

_"Dane-se tudo ...!"_ Ele levantou o olhar pesado com a névoa vermelha. Orochimaru esta... Orochimaru esta... pressionando as teclas para levantar o vidro que cobre o tanque...

A arma ... o Hei Ko shi hen kei Product...

"Não ...", ele grunhiu cerrando os dentes. Lembrou-se... aquele sentimento... os dedos frios tocando sua testa...

"Não... Não..."

Compreendendo... longe... compreendendo... longe...

Voando para longe... voando para longe...

"Não... Faça... -"

**22**

Onze anos atrás.

_Sasuke-kun ... ___

_Sasuke-kun ..._

Ele se sacudiu acordando, o frio na testa dele.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Okaasan." O menino disse sem rodeios, com os olhos apagados e frios. Sua mãe olhou para o Terceiro Hokage de pé ao lado dela.

O velho acenou com a mão. "Não se preocupe. Ele está bem ".

Seu pai estava carrancudo. "O que você fez ao meu filho?"

O antigo Terceiro Hokage olhou fixamente para o garoto.

"Eu apaguei suas lembranças daquela menina".

**23**

_"EU O PROTEGEREI."_

Ele abriu os olhos. Apenas a tempo para fugir do ataque de Kabuto. Ele resmungou, pegou sua kunai e afundou a lâmina na perna esquerda Kabuto.

"Merda..."

Ele rosnou e se levantou. Ele correu para Orochimaru e – **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** Ele pensou com raiva, mas foi tarde demais, o tanque de vidro quebrou em mil fragmentos, o líquido verde-azul saiu correndo deixando a arma desprotegida do aperto vil de Orochimaru.

Água escorreu em ondas. Sasuke evitou ser espirrado por ondas torrenciais do líquido. A arma estava desprotegida. Ele franziu a testa. Como se parece? Uma grande espada? Deve ser. Uma bazuca grande? Talvez. Uma arma maior que seu jutsu de fogo? E do que o Mangekyou Sharingan? Tsukiyomi? Ameterasu?

Deve ser.

Ele observou que o líquido escorrer para revelar a arma, mas, de repente, tudo ficou vermelho-alaranjado.

A arma estourou em chamas, um fogo muito grande e raivoso.

**24**

Parecia que a arma não gostava de ser perturbada. Ela explodiu em chamas e tudo pegou fogo. As paredes de repente iluminaram-se e as telas explodiram com um grande estrondo. Trincheiras de fogo alto escorreram por toda a sala, queimando tudo em seu caminho. Chamas muito grandes faziam sombras que dançavam nas paredes.

Sasuke se assustou. _O que está acontecendo?_

Uma longa língua de fogo chicoteou em torno do laboratório, Sasuke abaixou-se para evitar ser torrado. Vidro quebrando, destroços caindo aos pedaços.

"RESPIRAÇÃO ESTABILIZADA '

" BATIMENTOS CARDÍACOS:"

NORMAL '

'PRESSÃO ARTERIAL:

NORMAL '

Uma grande explosão em forma de cogumelo estourou um pouco distante. Orochimaru rugiu. "A ARMA DESPERTOU!"

'THE HEN SHI KO HEI KEI ...'

Sasuke foi jogado para trás como a força das chamas. _Esta merda é tão quente_! O suor escorria por todo o rosto e corpo..._ tão quente... tão quente... tão quente_ — Mais vidros quebrou. Uma particularmente grande bola de fogo explodiu fazendo Sasuke bater em um grande plano de vidro, que quebrou em pedaços sob seu peso. "Oh merda... Essa porra dói..." ele gemeu, deitado com cacos de vidro perfurando sua pele.

'... HEI KEI HEN SHI KO...'

Vidro quebrado choveu nele. "Maldição!" Ele vociferou. Sharingan rodopiava furiosamente.

"Acorde já!"

"3... 2... 1..."

'SASUKE-SAMA:'

'BEM-VINDO ... '

Sasuke piscou. _O que_ –

"Oi!"

Uma voz feminina. Atraente e musical.

"Ei, senhor, você está bem?"

Aquela voz outra vez.

"SAKURA INICIA PROJETO"

_Sakura –_

Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente. Agora que o nome soava tão... Ele olhou em volta. A sombra ficou na frente dele contra os tons de fumaça vermelha e laranja, e as telas quebradas. Era magro e sexy.

E... _Oh Deus_.

Nu.

"Oi!"

A menina nua com o cabelo rosa e olhos verdes dourados estava de frente para ele, sorrindo para ele.

_'Estou em casa ...!_'

Um suave sussurro em seu ouvido ...

_Bem vindo à casa._

'PROJETO SAKURA"

... 3 ... 2 ... 1 -

'CONHEÇA UCHIHA SASUKE'

Pausa. Com uma voz deformada digitalizada -

'SEU MESTRE'

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! 


	5. Longe Você Me Espera No Seu Paraíso

_**RAG DOLL SAKURA **_

_**Escrita originalmente por Angel Puppeteer**_

_**Traduzida por Azami-san**_

_**Sinopse: **_Dizem que Uchihas tem o poder de fazer as catástrofes. E Sasuke é o mais sortudo. Ele pegou o mais quente dos desastres. Literalmente. "Se você me deixar, eu vou morrer".

_**...**_

_**Capitulo V : **_

**Longe Você Me Espera No Seu Paraíso**

_**...**_

A

_**...**_

B

O

N

E

C

A

_**...**_

D

E

_**...**_

T

R

A

P

O

_**...**_

S

A

K

U

R

A

_Tooi, tooi shinkirou na Heaven_

**25**

_**...**_

Ele corou, tanto quanto um Uchiha pode. O QUE– ! Ele imediatamente se virou de costas para ela. "Coloque algumas... ROUPAS!" ele meio que gritou, a mão escondendo seu rosto corado.

A menina que estava às suas costas piscou confusa. "Eh?"

"COLOQUE ALGUMA ROUPA!" ele rosnou.

"Oh". a menina olhou para ela. "Eu estou nua".

"COLOQUE ALGUMA ROUPA!" Pânico crescente, ele se virou para encará-la, mas logo se arrependeu com um estremecimento. A menina estava MUITO próxima a ele agora. Tão perto que ele pode ver a mancha cor de ouro em seus olhos verdes, o cheiro do seu perfume que era uma mistura de vinho e pétalas de flor de cereja, e claro, observar sua nudez ainda mais.

Aquele era um corpo sexy como uma dinamite.

Fazendo uma rápida avaliação, Sasuke tomou conhecimento de seus atributos deliciosos. Ela era bem formada com longos braços, pescoço fino e seios firmes e eretos. Seu olhar permaneceu lá por mais tempo, observando seu tamanho abundante. Para uma menina pequena desossada como ela, seu tamanho do peito foi uma grande surpresa. Sua cintura era minúscula, seu estômago plano, mas seus quadris eram deliciosamente curvados. Suas pernas eram longas, apesar da estatura dela.

Curiosamente, a menina deu um passo a frente, os seios se movimentandocom sua ação.

"_Foda–_ Maldição!" Se ruborizando, o menino de cabelos escuros girou. Furiosamente, ele puxou a camisa dele para cima e lançou para ela por cima da cabeça. " Use ".

"Oh, muito obrigado ... você é tão _doce– _"

"Cale-se e use!" ele sussurrou, passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro de seda. Ele suspirou profundamente para acalmar o pânico e a fúria. Merda, ele nunca foi o tipo de ser humano que entra em pânico. Na verdade, ele ficou horrorizado. Constrangedoramente horrorizado. Verdade seja dita, ele tinha visto mulheres nuas antes, mas esta era diferente. Ela estava nua na frente _dele_. Diante de seus olhos. E as circunstâncias eram diferentes. Um pedófilo psicopata estava dando uma de médico louco. E o pior, ele estava com o rosto vermelho e se sentia incrivelmente quente e Sasuke tinha certeza, não era só por causa do calor.

"Merda".

"Mas ... eu não sei como"

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO SE VESTIR?"

"Bem... bem... eu ponho este grande buraco... na minha cabeça, né...? Bem!" Ela sorriu para as costas e pegou a camisa. Seus olhos verdes de ouro se transformaram em um modo scanner. "Entendi, senhor!" ela vestiu e, em seguida, olhou para baixo. A camisa era preta e MUITO grande. Chegava a metade das coxas e as mangas passavam dos seus cotovelos. A gola era larga e mostrava seu ombro nu e a sua delicada clavícula.

"Você esta decente agora?"

"Hai!" Ela respondeu e Sasuke suspirou e virou-se. Sua camisa nela era grande demais e parecia patética. Ele cobria um ombro, mostrando seu outro ombro e a clavícula. Ainda era estimulante, mas pelo menos cobriu os seios. Ele respirou pesado. _Que Porra_... O QUE INFERNO...?– Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando percebeu: ela pulou em cima dele.

"FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!" O seu horror se intensificou. A menina esfregou a bochecha dela contra a bochecha dele, o cheirou e suspirou fortemente.

"Você é... Tão..."

"FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!" ele gritou, lutando com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela estava praticamente pendurada nele, com os pés fora do chão.

"Mas... você é meu..."

"LARGUE-ME!"

Um grito maníaco furioso encheu a sala. Os dois olharam Orochimaru que estava gritando com grande loucura. "A arma... onde está a arma?" ele gritou, olhando doente. O tanque de vidro estava vazio. Sasuke imediatamente empurrou a menina para longe dele.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto chamou.

"ONDE ESTA A ARMA?" Ele virou os olhos irritados e insanos sobre eles. Sasuke instintivamente parou na frente dela para proteger a estranho suculenta.

"VOCÊ! Você, prostituta do caralho! Onde está a arma?"

"Eu... eu não sei... do que você está falando." A menina respondeu timidamente, seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela se escondia atrás do grande corpo de Sasuke.

"CADELA MENTIROSA! O Hei ko shi hen kei product! A arma, dê-me a arma!"

'HEI KO SHI HEN KEI PRODUCT LANÇADO AGORA "

"Hein?" os quatro olharam para a maior tela que estava derretendo.

"AUTO-DESTRIÇÃO SISTEMA ATIVADO. COMEÇA A CONTAR: 1, 2, 3 ... EM SESSENTA SEGUNDOS ... HEI KO SHI HEN KEI PRODUCT SE AUTODESTRUIRÁ '

A tela digital piscou com grandes números vermelhos.

"Nós temos que ir!" Sasuke agarrou o pulso da garota.

"Hai!"

"Nós temos que escapar agora, Orochimaru-sama! O local está em chamas!" Sasuke ouviu Kabuto dizer.

"NÃO! A ARMA!"

O laboratório estava queimando como o inferno. As telas de TV cairam de seus lugares quando o fogo atingiu o teto. O próprio laboratório estava desmoronando. Sasuke e a menina estavam correndo, tentando não pisar em cacos de vidro. Sasuke parou, ainda segurando o pulso da menina, a cabeça girando de um lado para o outro tentando encontrar a saída.

"Você sabe onde é a saída?"

A menina olhou para ele, mas balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei."

"Como é que você não sabe? Onde você vem? E por que você estava _nua_?" perguntou ele.

"Eu não sei! A última coisa que lembro é que... é que..." havia flashes dentro de sua mente, vozes, mas eles estavam borrados. "Eu... eu não me lembro... de nada." Sua voz era fina, com a incerteza.

Sasuke a encarou, olhando desconfiado. "Você tem certeza?"

"Eu tenho certeza!"

O Uchiha fez uma careta e zombou. "Inacreditável".

"Porque você não pode acreditar em mim? Eu não sei quem eu sou!"

"Nem mesmo seu nome? Você não lembra seu nome?"

"Por que me perguntar agora! Você não pode ver que estamos no inferno?"

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e olhou para seu braço. As bolhas começaram a aparecer na sua pele. Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava ofegante e molhada de suor. Seus grandes olhos verdes brilhavam em ouro e neles, ele viu um lampejo de fogo. Ele também notou que sua camisa tinha começado a se agarrar à sua pele, delineando o contorno do seu corpo.

"Vamos". Seu aperto no pulso dela aumentou, em seguida, deslizou para a sua mãozinha. Por um momento, ela olhou as mãos deles. Então olhou para o rosto determinado dele e acenou com a cabeça.

«17 ... 18 ... 19 ... 20 ...»

"Precisamos nos apressar..." ela sussurrou, agora agarrada ao seu braço, ofegante após a pesquisa. Sasuke olhou para ela. O cabelo rosa dela estava encharcado e começara a grudar nas laterais do rosto. Ela pressionou o rosto contra o seu bíceps, fechando os olhos com seus longos cílios pressionados contra seu rosto. "Eu não posso respirar..."

"Dane-se..." ele amaldiçoou. Ele tocou a parede quente de aço branco. Maldição. Ele apostava que tinha um metro de espessura.

"Ei..."

"O quê? Você vê que eu estou concentrado..." ele sussurrou.

"Eu acho que posso... derretê-lo..." ela sussurrou, sua respiração quente e úmida contra sua pele. Ele lutou contra o impulso de tremer.

"O que quer dizer com "derreter-lo? " Sasuke perguntou.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu... eu não sei. Eu sinto que posso."

"Sinte que pode? Isso é suspeito. Deixe-me lidar com isso. Você é apenas uma garota nua."

"Deixe-me tentar! Eu não sei, mas... Eu acho... que eu posso derretê-lo para baixo! Eu não sei! Mas... observando você... Senti-me estranha..."

Ele revirou os olhos e puxou seu braço com uma carranca. "Por favor não me diga que está apaixonada por mim. Eu tenho o suficiente de fãs radicais de volta de casa, então por favor não se transforme em uma". Ele arrastou pesadamente.

"Como é vaidoso! EU NÃO SOU! Saia do meu caminho!" Ela empurrou-o de lado.

"HEY!"

"Ei, também!"

"Que diabos você está..." Ele assistiu com espanto quando viu as chamas dançavam nas pontas dos dedos dela. Eventualmente, as chamas se transformaram em uma bola de fogo flutuando na palma da mão. "Você é... sibernetica?"

"O quê? Eu não sei o que sou... mas eu acho que..." ela fechou os olhos, a bola de fogo aumentou. "...Eu sou a razão pela qual este lugar está queimando..."

«26 ... 27 ... 28 ... 29 ...".

"Não fique se achando". Ele disse categoricamente.

"Por que você me odeia!" Ela exclamou. "O que eu fiz pra você?"

"Cale a boca. Apenas faça... você sabe, derreter a parede."

"Você é tão amargo." Ela disse, encolhendo-se e jogou a bola contra a parede. O fogo derreteu a parede, criando um buraco suficiente para duas pessoas rastejarem para fora. "Vê? Está impressionado ainda?"

"Eu disse, não se ache." Ele resmungou. "Vá em frente, rasteje primeiro ".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Vá".

"Ok".

«39 ... 40 ... 41 ... 42 ... 43 ...»

"Depressa, ok?" No instante em que a menina estava a salvo, Sasuke rastejou rapidamente e ficou grato por estar fora daquele lugar infernal. Ele se levantou, espanou as calças e agarrou a mão da menina, arrastando-a para a frente. Eventualmente, eles se movimentaram.

"Ei... ei... não pode ir mais devagar?"

"Você quer viver mais tempo?"

"Sim..."

"Então, não reclame. Estou protejendosua bunda aqui." _Uma bunda bonita, eu acho._

"50 ... 51 ... 52 ... 53 ... 54 ..."

"55 ... 56 ... 57 ..."

"O que você está...?" Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa, olhando para ela, mas ele ficou chocado ao descobrir que seus olhos não eram mais verdes. O ouro em seus olhos haviam dominado completamente suas iris. Mesmo sua esclera virou ouro.

"58 ... 59 ..."

Sasuke a sacudiu. "HEY!"

Ele viu seus lábios vermelhos abertos sussurrarem.

"60".

Uma grande explosão ocorreu.

Ele puxou-a para ele quandoa potência da explosão atingiu o norte do chão da floresta. Ele corria para baixo, segurando-a firme e apertado. Seus cabelos voaram no final. A explosão criou uma fumaça em forma de cogumelo no céu. Ele a ergueu em seus pés e olhou para cima. Nada restou do que de uma vez foi um laboratório de alta tecnologia.

O Uchiha olhou para ela e a encontrou olhando de olhos arregalados para os restos da explosão. Lentamente, seu olhar deslizou para ele. "Vamos". Ele puxou-lhe a mão, um pouco assustado, agora que seus olhos voltaram para sua cor normal. Olhos de esmeralda e ouro.

_**...**_

**26**

_**...**_

"O que há de errado?" ele perguntou. Eles estavam caminhando pela floresta.

"Nada". Ela respondeu.

Grunhido."O que há de errado?"

"Nada".

"... Você é chata."

"Eu não sou!"

"Bem, o que você está pensando?"

"Por que você está curioso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você é interessante. Uma menina nua que aparece em um local em chamas. Não só isso..." ele considerava-a com um olhar desconfiado. "Você pode criar incêndios."

"Eu não sei por que eu posso fazer isso... mas eu vou te dizer... quando eu olhei para você... Eu me senti muito estranha."

Ele sorriu. "Certo. Não quero ouvir."

"Então certo!" Ela puxou a sua mão da dele. As sobrancelhas Sasuke se arquearam, confuso ao descobrir que ele tinha estado de mãos dadas com ela por horas. Ela andava na frente dele, pisando forte.

Sorrindo, ele observou sua caminhada. Não, ele observou as pernas dela.

PORRA.

... E tropeçou. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto.

_Merda_. Ele sussurrou, apertando a mão entre os olhos.

Aparte de baixo da camisa voou para cima, dando-lhe uma visão livre de sua parte traseira. _Foda-se_. Ele xingou, abriu os olhos um pouco e decidiu: com certeza ela tinha uma bunda bonita.

_**...**_

**27**

_**...**_

Tsuande estava lendo o manuscrito intitulado: O UCHIHA-HARUNO TIES edição 197. O último e o único manuscrito sobrevivente dos Arquivos da Vila da Folha e realmente era muito perturbador e controverso.

Ele disse que a família Haruno e o Clã Uchiha teve laços muito especiais. Perturbadores e controversos.

Ela estava lendo o clímax quando Shizune entrou "Hokage-sama, há encomendas para você." Ela colocou em sua mesa o saco plástico com uma impressão grande destinado AO HOKAGE. Tsunade estava franzindo a testa.

"Para mim? Isso é bom." Abriu-a e puxou a coisa lá dentro. Ela franziu o cenho. Era grosso e fino como papel.

Ela rasgou o plástico fora. A parcela foi um jornal. Um relatório muito velho para ser atual... Ela abriu. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Shizune... por favor me deixe por um tempo..."

"Hai, Hokage-sama". Shizune saiu.

Tsunade leu o título da página em voz alta.

"O PROJECT HEI KO SHI HEN KEI: Mentiras Uchiha, Segredos Hyuuga e Verdade Haruno"

Ela virou para a outra página. Uma linha chamou sua atenção. "... A verdade? O projeto foi interrompido, mas continuou sob o nome de... Projeto Sakura. Rendeu um produto... um produto produzido pela busca insana do homem pela imortalidade e pelo poder. Este produto é hediondo! É um presente do demônio para a Folha ... mas ainda as três famílias proeminentes continuaram... e o produto foi um–"

"UM O QUÊ?"

_**...**_

**28**

_**...**_

Sua viagem durou dois dias. Ele decidiu que era melhor levar a menina sem nome para Konoha. Uma vez ele perguntou o nome dela.

"Qual seu nome?" ele não estava interessado, mas ele estava curioso.

A garota encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei."

Sorriu. "Que nome legal". Ele zombou.

"Cale a boca!"

"O quê? Eu estava apenas admirando o seu nome original."

"Você é um idiota...!"

"E você é uma idiota." Ele devolveu.

A moça corou de raiva. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Para alguém com a sua aparência, você é insuportável! Nada, mas um repolho... podre!" Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha para ela pela terrívem comparação. "A única característica notável de sua arquitetura é a sua aparência, que é comum e superficial!"

"...Você não só é uma idiota, você também é ingrata."

Ela fez uma cara descontente. "Desculpe-me?"

"Seja como for," andou à frente dela. "Você pode andar mais rápido?"

"Bem, veja você, eu estou andando descalça! Dói andar descalça especialmente se for em uma estrada rochosa!"

Sasuke bufou e continuou, deixando-a para trás. A menina apertou os dentes. "Oi! Não me deixe, certo!"

"Então, se mova mais rápido." Ele atirou de volta.

"Você está cego? Eu não tenho sapatos!"

"_Você_ está cega? Você tem pés."

A menina grunhiu com sua arrogância e grosseria. O que um bastardo sem coração. "... Eu não posso acreditar que seres humanos como você existam!"

Ele suspirou. "... Não há necessidade de pisar em minha humanidade." Ele estava cansado, a única coisa que importava para ele agora era chegar na sua casa, ir para a cama e dormir. Ele estava frustrado com a maneira como as coisas aconteceram, o que justificava seu mau humor. Ele fracassou em sua missão classe-A e ele tinha certeza de que o Naruto iria provocá-lo, como se não houvesse amanhã. "Kuso". Ele assobiou baixinho, virando-se para encará-la. Ela estava resmungando sob sua respiração, observando seus pés.

Franzindo o cenho, Sasuke caminhou até ela. Ela olhou para cima e ele percebeu finalmente que ela era tão pequena, quase atingia o seu queixo e era muito magra. Suas mãos poderiam facilmente circular o perímetro da sua cintura e sua estatura era delicada como se um ligeiro aperto podesse machucar ela.

"O quê?" , perguntou ela.

Um suspiro grave. Ele abaixou as pálpebras. "Eu vou levar você".

Seu rosto se iluminou. Ela abriu um grande sorriso para ele. "SÉRIO? Você tem certeza?" ela perguntou animadamente. Seus pés doíam, bem como as pernas.

_Esta brincando?_ "Sim. Você é como uma lesma." Apesar do insulto leve, sorriu largamente para ele. Ele se virou. "Um passeio atrás".

"Deve ser emocionante, ne?"

"Muito emocionante." Ele respondeu secamente. Ela riu, passou os braços em volta do pescoço, ele colocou as mãos em suas pernas e levantou. Ela era leve como uma pluma. Será que esta menina comia todos os dias? O peso era insignificante. Era quase a metade do seu peso. E como ela se inclinou para ele, ele tomou consciência mil vezes de seus seios fartos pressionados contra suas costas. Seus olhos se desviaram para baixo vendo suas pernas suaves até as coxas expostas.

"Merda". Sasuke de repente amaldiçoou, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

"O quê? Sou pesada?" ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

"Cale a boca." Ele raspou.

Oh cara. Ele queria ir para casa.

Rápido.

_**...**_

**29**

****_**...**_

"Ei ..." ela gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido. Sasuke sentiu horrorizado seus pêlos finos se arrepiarem.

"NÃO sussurre no meu ouvido." Ele rosnou.

"O quê? Você é tão ranzinza... o que há de errado com você?" ela parecia indignada. Seus braços estavam largados em seus ombros.

"Por que não te calas?" opôs-se categoricamente.

"Porque eu quero falar... vamos, me diga o seu nome."

"De jeito nenhum." Sasuke respondeu, ajustando seu peso.

"Belo nome!"

Ele rosnou. "Não zombe de mim."

Ela revirou os olhos. "... Me diga algo sobre si mesmo."

"Não há nada para dizer."

"Para começar, qual é o seu nome?" , perguntou ela. Ele resmungou. "Vamos!" ele não respondeu. Ela gemeu. "Você é tão enigmático". Sasuke revirou os olhos pelo adjetivo.

"Tudo bem. Devo dizer algo sobre mim... hm... enigmático?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Tanto faz".

"OK! Hum... eu não me lembro de quem eu sou. Mas eu tenho certeza... Eu não sou humano."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, sem se impressionar. "Realmente..."

"Eu não sou humano." Ela repetiu.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. "Cale a boca. Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Vá dormir."

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Sua história tem demasiadas lacunas. Se você não é humana, por que você sorri?"

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram.

_"Por que você sorri?"_

"... Eu não sei..."

"Vá dormir."

"MAS EU ESTOU TE DIZENDO A VERDADE!" ela insistiu.

"Você é irritante."

"MAS–"

"Se você não calar a boca, vou deixar você".

Ela abriu a boca para rebater, mas ela se inclinou para a frente, abraçou seus ombros e apertou o rosto contra seu ombro. "Eu gostaria de saber o meu nome." ela sussurrou.

"..."

"Um nome pode relembrar."

Sasuke baixou os cílios, segurou apertado a parte inferior das coxas e olhou para o céu. "Vá dormir. Talvez em seus sonhos, você se lembre."

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

N/T: Sei, sei que eu demorei muito dessa vez, me desculpem. É realmente o tempo que anda bem curto...

Bem, eu espero que gostem desse capitulo! Domo arigatou a todos os que acompanham a fic! Próxima atualização a caminho!

Kissus!

Azami-san 


	6. Quero Sentir Essa Paixão Indestrutível

_**A Boneca de Trapo Sakura**_

_**x.x**_

_**Escrita originalmente por: Angel Puppeteer**_

_**Traduzida por: Azami-san**_

_**Título Original: Rag Doll Sakura**_

_**Sinopse: **_Dizem que Uchihas têm o poder de fazer as catástrofes. E Sasuke é o mais sortudo. Ele pegou o mais quente dos desastres. Literalmente. "Se você me deixar, eu vou morrer".

_**Capitulo VI: **__**Quero Sentir **__**Essa Paixão **__**Indestrutível**_

* * *

_(Perspectiva)_

_O Projeto Sakura estava sentada em cima de um anjo Barroco de mármore decapitado com três asas. __Seu cabelo cor de rosa estava em chamas e haviam ondulações no ar ao seu redor. O lado direito de seu corpo estava em chamas, ela levantou a mão com uma bola de fogo girando acima de sua palma.__A expressão em branco, um olhar frio arrepiante, o oposto de seu poder de queimar._

**A**

**B**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**C**

**A**

**D**

**E**

**T**

**R**

**A**

**P**

**O**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

Konoha. O País do Fogo.

Eu sou _o_Fogo.

...

...

Iroasenai Atsui omoi

_(N/T: __Quero sentir__essa paixão__indestrutível)_

**30**

Às nove horas da manhã do quarto dia, Sasuke Uchiha e a menina chegaram a Konoha. Ela ainda estava em suas costas, os braços pendurados ao redor de seus ombros, as brancas pernas sob a luz do sol. Eles eram um espetáculo: um menino bonito melancólico e uma menina muito bonita com uma cor de cabelo estranha. O que chamou a atenção de todos foi o fato de que uma_ menina_estava pendurada nas costas do Uchiha. O menino era conhecido por ser impiedoso onde as mulheres eram preocupadas. Havia rumores sobre ele ser assexuado, se não fosse gay. A visão de uma menina pequena nas suas costas causou polêmica entre os moradores. Certamente, o menino bonito e sem coração não era tão sem coração, afinal. Ou não tão gay, contudo.

O Uchiha notou a demasiada atenção dos moradores. A curiosidade era óbvia, bem como o choque e a confusão. Ele balançou a cabeça. Essas pessoas eram tão ingênuas, pensou. Acreditavam em boatos facilmente. Especialmente quando o boato era sobre sua sexualidade. Ele estava ciente de que as pessoas pensavam que ele era assexuado, pior, gay. Ele não negava nem confirmava, mas a contusão de Naruto e os seus mal-chamuscados cabelos foram suficientes para alertar as pessoas de que não deveriam mexer com a sua sexualidade.

Ele deu outra olhada discreta ao redor enquanto seguia seu caminho até a Torre da Hokage, com a menina em suas costas. Muitos estavam olhando abertamente, curiosos para saber por que ele estava carregando algo com uma cabeça cor-de-rosa. No entanto, a maioria deles estavam olhando as pernas expostas.

Eles chegaram ao Gabinete da Hokage. Muitos Jounins olharam para eles, alguns deram-lhe olhares de questionamento, alguns olhares chocados, alguns sorriram maliciosamente.

"A vadia-gelada realmente tem bom gosto quando se trata de mulheres!"

"Belas pernas!"

"Não admira que você seja tão gelado! Havia alguém esperando por você!"

Sasuke lançou-lhes um olhar escuro. _Vão se foder, pervertidos!_Seus colegas riram e os deixaram em paz. Ele sentiu a garota virar a cabeça em seu ombro para espiar seu rosto.

"Vadia-gelada... nome legal!" Ela disse com franqueza. O brilho de Sasuke se transformou em uma carranca. "Então... esse é o seu nome, Vadia-gelada. Estranho, é o seu primeiro nome? Estranho...", ela encolheu os ombros.

"Cale a boca." Ele empurrou a porta com o pé e veio um sinal de desequilíbrio: VÁ PARA O INFERNO! ISTO É O QUE A HOKAGE DIZ! LIDE COM ISTO a unha virou um pouco quando ele entrou.

Dentro, haviam homens e mulheres do conselho reunidos. Eles estavam curiosos sobre as novas notícias do Uchiha sobre o projeto Hei ko shi hen kei. Tsunade estava ao lado de uma janela, Jiraiya lado dela e ao lado dele estava Kakashi, Naruto e Hinata.

Ao ver seu melhor amigo e melhor rival, Sasuke, o menino loiro sorriu largamente, abrindo os braços como se estivesse pronto para abraçá-lo "BEM VINDO A CASA SASUKE-BASTARDO!" ele gritou. "VEJO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ EM CASA E O SEU CORPO AINDA ESTÁ INTEIRO, HEIN?"

Uma veia começou a pulsar na testa do Sasuke.

Calafrio. Calafrio.

"Dobe." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados. Dobrando os joelhos, ele deixou a menina escorregar das suas costas, os dedos dela roçando seus ombros. Ele abaixou as pálpebras, observando seus dedos roçarem a pele macia de suas coxas com o canto dos olhos.

"WOW! Tanta gente, hein! LEGAL!" Ela exclamou alegremente. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraya, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko e do resto dos Jounins dentro da sala olharam para a pessoa em pé ao lado de um dos seus melhores Jounin/ANBU Comandantes. Uma garota vestindo a camisa de Sasuke. Com pernas bonitas.

Sorrindo, ela acenou para as pessoas dentro da sala. "Olá!"

**31  
**

"O que significa isso?" Anko trovejou, três veias latejando em sua testa.

Sasuke pareceu inalterado. A menina sorriu ainda mais.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Ela rugiu. A menina saltou de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo, vozes e flashes de memórias apareceram diante de seus olhos.

"U..." ela engasgou, pressionando a palma da mão contra a cabeça, o suor rolando nas laterais do rosto. Ela colocou uma mão em seu peito. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não... Batimentos cardíacos...? "Eu... eu..."

"A HOKAGE ORDENOU QUE VOCÊ TROUXESSE A ARMA HEIKO SHI HEN KEI! NÃO UMA MULHER SANGRANDO!"

_... 'Durma bem...'_

... 'Durma bem...'

"... U... c..."

"ONDE ESTA A ARMA?"

"A arma não estava lá." Sasuke respondeu sem rodeios, bocejando na frente do rosto avermelhado de Anko. Anko tremia de raiva. Tremia muito.

"NÃO OUSE FAZER ESSA CARA DE BOCEJO DIANTE DE MIM DE NOVO!"

_... 'Algum dia, você vai encontrá-lo...'_

Tsunade permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para a menina que vestia a camisa de Sasuke. Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar. Ele franziu o cenho quando notou o olhar no rosto de Tsunade, em seguida, voltou o seu olhar de volta para Anko. "Eu encontrei Orochimaru lá. Ele também estava olhando para a arma. Mas quando ele quebrou o recipiente, ele não encontrou nada. A arma não existe."

_... 'E quando você o encontrar... vai servi-lo...'_

Um homem do Conselho franziu a testa para ele, então, para Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, o que significa isso?"

"Eu falhei em minha missão". Sasuke disse calmamente.

_... 'Encontrá-lo... Servir-lo... e protegê-lo...'_

"Sasuke-" Tsunade chamou.

"A arma não estava lá, Hokage-sama." Sasuke respondeu sem rodeios. Tsunade suspirou e correr os dedos pelo seu cabelo loiro.

_... "Encontre... Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."_

A menina engasgou. Finalmente, ela lembrou de alguma coisa!  
_  
... 'Vocês vão encontrar um ao outro...'_

... 'E proteger um ao outro...'

... 'Mas você é dele... então sua obrigação é...'

"Proteger Uchiha Sasuke-kun ..." Ela sussurrou, com os olhos virando ouro quando três círculos vermelhos giratórios apareceram em seus olhos.

Sasuke franziu a testa fortemente. _Que diabos_ – essa menina, era de verdade? E acima de tudo, como ela sabia o seu nome e o que ela disse? Que iria protegê-_lo_? A pessoa que tinha seu nome em cada livro bingo de Marte até a Lua? A pessoa cuja reputação rivalizava com a dos Sannins, Akatsuki e... Kyuubi Naruto.  
_  
... 'Proteger Uchiha Sasuke-kun...'_

Uma voz ecoou em sua mente. A voz da Máquina de Rhea Silvia, o núcleo do sistema de Supercomputador de Rhea Silvia:

_'CONHEÇA UCHIHA SASUKE'_

'SEU MESTRE'

"Mestre..." ela sussurrou, os olhos vidrados, voltando a ser esferas verdes.

_... '...Apenas encontre-o... Ele irá te encontrar... ENCONTRE UCHIHA SASUKE!'_

... 'Encontre ele... ENCONTRE– '

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" exclamou ela de repente. "EU VOU ENCONTRAR UCHIHA SASUKE!" A menina se virou violentamente para a porta tentando correr para fora, mas Sasuke agarrou seu pulso. Ela suspirou e encarou-o. Quando ela viu seu rosto, ela se distraiu. Aquele rosto... Ela não entendia o porquê, mas toda vez que ela via seu rosto, ela se sentia muito estranha. Como se ela tivesse olhado para esse rosto por um longo tempo. Como se ela estivesse esperando por _ele_por um longo tempo.

"O que... você quer?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"O que você quer dele?" Sua voz era perigosamente calma e muito baixa. E ela não gostava de olhar em seus olhos.

"De... Uchiha Sasuke?" Ela perguntou.

Sobrancelhas escuras se franziram sombriamente. "Sim".

"Eu...", ela engoliu em seco. Sua expressão e sua voz estavam assustando-a. Suas mãos começaram a ficar úmidas. Corajosamente, ela ergueu o queixo. "É...", ela se lembrou da sua rudeza. E ela bufou para disfarçar seu desconforto. "... Não é da sua conta!" Ela puxou e puxou o pulso, mas Sasuke a puxou em sua direção. "S-solte!"

"O que você quer dele?" ele repetiu, com um tom ainda mais duro e áspero.

"Eu... me deixe ir...", choramingou.

Seus dedos se fecharam mais apertados. Seu aperto facilmente cobria o perímetro de seu pulso fino. "Responda a pergunta." Sasuke lutou contra o impulso de estremecer quando sentiu os ossos dela sob seu aperto. _Patético. _Ele pensou, referindo-se a sua fragilidade.

A menina olhou para ele, com raiva e... _era medo que ele via_? Antes de poder ter certeza, "NÃO SEI!"

Sasuke a olhou incrédulo. "Você não sabe? Você está louca?"

O sangue correu para seu rosto, com um misto de raiva e mortificação. "Apenas deixe-me ir... Olha, há algo que eu lembro!... E isso é o que eu me lembro... o nome de Sasuke Uchiha! Lembro-me de alguém me dizendo para encontrar Uchiha Sasuke-kun porque...", ela desviou o olhar.

"Porque o que?"

A menina virou o rosto para ele, os olhos brilhando. "O que isso importa para você?"

"RESPONDA-ME." Sasuke puxou-a mais perto, tão perto que seus narizes se tocaram. Assustada e confusa com suas ações, ela colocou a mão em seu peitoral e empurrou-o. No entanto, ele não se mexeu, olhando para ela.

"Porque..." Ela piscou e olhou direto nos olhos dele. "Eu vou protegê-lo!"

**32**

Sasuke soltou seu pulso em estado de choque.

"Que diabos você está falando...?" o menino assobiou, respirando pesadamente.

A menina franziu a testa, "Por que você me olha assim?" Ela perguntou, esfregando o pulso dolorido.

O Uchiha bufou. "Eu não preciso disso."

"O quê?"

"Eu não preciso disso!" Ele estalou com raiva. Ele deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos de seda.

"Precisa de quê?"

Sasuke considerou-a sob sua cílios grossos. "Quem É você?" Ele perguntou ao invés de responder, seus olhos se estreitando. "QUEM É VOCÊ?" Viu os olhos dela ficarem grandes com a sua pergunta. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ela não pôde formar palavras de forma coerente, sua respiração de repente rápida.

quemévocê?quemévocê?quemévocê?quemévocê?quemévocê?quemévocê?quemévocê?queméVOCÊ?

QUEM SOU EU?

"Eu... eu" ela gaguejou, desviando os olhos, de repente, assustada, olhando. "Eu disse... a você! Eu não me lembro!"

Sasuke zombou. "Você se lembra nome de outra pessoa, mas não o seu?"

"EU NÃO SEI POR QUE! Por que você está aterrorizando-me assim?" Ela gritou.

Ele zombou. "Maldita seja".

A menina engasgou. "O que eu fiz para você?" Ela sussurrou. "Por que você de repente... me odeia!"

"Eu não odeio você." Ele fez uma pausa. "Você é chata." Sasuke sorriu um pouco quando ela se irritou.

"Eu _não_ sou chata. Você_ é."_

"Cale-se. Sendo alguém do seu tamanho, fraca e com uma cor de cabelo anormal, quem precisaria de sua proteção?" Ele rosnou com as sobrancelhas escuras arqueadas para cima em uma expressão de escárnio.

Seu rosto escureceu. "Não me desafie,_ menino_."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. _A súbita mudança de voz._"Então não diga coisas que você nem sequer entende. Você conhece esta pessoa?"

Ela desviou o olhar. "Eu vou encontrar... ele". Os olhos verdes encontraram os ônix. "Mesmo se eu tiver que procurar no mundo inteiro, eu vou e eu vou encontrá-lo."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu... eu fui feita para encontrá-lo. E talvez... se eu fizer isso, eu seja capaz de descobrir quem eu sou e..." Ela olhou para ele com tristeza, "Talvez, eu seria capaz de lhe apresentar o meu nome . " Ela deu sorriso suave. "Um nome que você possa se lembrar."

"Eu..." Sasuke começou, franzindo a testa. E tentou novamente, mas ele fechou os olhos com força. _O que é isso?__Por que eu me sinto assim?_"Um nome...", ele murmurou. "Eu sou..." Ele fez uma pausa.

Mas alguém disse.

"Este é Uchiha Sasuke."

**33**

"O QUÊ?"

A pessoa que falou, Naruto, suspirou. "Ele é Sasuke Uchiha."

A menina o encarou. "O QUÊ?"

Desta vez, Naruto franziu a testa. "Ele é Sasuke Uchiha."

"O QUÊ?"

Kakashi e Naruto se entreolharam antes de dizer ao mesmo tempo. "ELE É UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊ...!" Gritou ela, horrorizada.

**34**

SILÊNCIO-

**35**

"DE JEITO NENHUM!" Ela gritou.

**36**

"Surpresa, surpresa." Naruto disse secamente. Hinata riu silenciosamente.

As narinas de Sasuke queimaram. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Não há como você ser Sasuke Uchiha! De acordo com a Máquina de Rhea Silvia... Sasuke Uchiha é _meu_Mestre!" A menina gritou. Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

"Ahã". A Hokage pigarreou.

"Você está louca!" Sasuke zombou.

"Ahã".

"EU? LOUCA! Como você se atreve!"

"AHÃ".

"Eu não preciso de alguém para me proteger! Olhe para você! VOCÊ PARECE UM NADA FRACOTE!" Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"AHÃ!"

"Eu... fracote?" Ela respirou trêmula. "Como você se atreve... REALMENTE, COMO VOCÊ OUSA! EU NÃO SOU FRACA! _TOME ISSO!"_A menina abriu o punho. Uma bola de fogo do tamanho de um coco explosivo estava na sua mão. Ele soltou um assobio estridente, surpreso. Sasuke inconscientemente de um passo para trás, olhando para o fogo com cautela. Seu rosto estava sombreado por sua franja grossa, os olhos refletindo o fogo. Os ninjas olharam para a menina confusos.

"Isto _não_é um jutsu." Kakashi murmurou. O queixo de Naruto caiu enquanto Hinata ficou boquiaberta, em estado de choque.

"Desfaça-o." Tsunade ordenou. A menina olhou para ela. A Hokage a olhou. "Apague, _agora_."

A garota bufou, mas obedeceu, fechando mão. No processo, o fogo desapareceu como uma baforada de fumo whispy. A garota cruzou os braços e Tsunade olhou de para o outro, mais afastado.

"Sasuke, é verdade que você encontrou Orochimaru?" Perguntou a mulher.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, olhando incisivamente para a menina. Ele sorriu quando a viu se enrijecer.

"Sasuke, como foi a sua missão?" Anko exigiu. O rapaz estreitou os olhos.

"Eu disse a você. A arma não estava lá." Sasuke respondeu, irritado.

"Você é realmente Uchiha Sasuke...?" A menina perguntou com uma voz tímida, os olhos dela suavizando.

Sasuke suspirou. "Hokage-sama, eu falhei em minha missão. Peço desculpas. Posso ir agora?" Disse ele, ignorando a garota. De alguma forma, do nada, de repente era doloroso olhar para ela.

"Espere! VOCÊ é realmente _Sasuke?"_

_... 'Protegeja Uchiha Sasuke-kun...'_

"Hokage-sama?" Sasuke chamou às pressas. Ele não gostou do que sentiu, do que pensou, do que estava imaginando. A voz dela, a presença dela, o cheiro dela... De repente, ele estava em todo lugar. Dentro de seu cérebro. Foda-se. Cérebro? Isso soava falho.

"Você não falhou em sua missão." Tsunade disse calmamente.

"...?" Sasuke parecia confuso. As pessoas olhavam para a mulher loira com a mesma expressão.

"Mas o que ele trouxe foi uma _mulher!"_Anko disse infirmada.

Olhos castanhos rolaram com desdém. "Não. Ele trouxe de volta a arma."

"O quê?" Um homem do conselho disse assustadoramente. "A arma está de volta?"

Tsunade concordou. "Ela está de volta. Quantas vezes _tenho_que repetir isso?" Ela olhou para Sasuke. "Sasuke, bom trabalho."

O Uchiha pareceu perdido por um tempo. "Eu... eu não entendo. Eu não trouxe nada de volta."

"Você trouxe."

"Eu trouxe?"

"Sim". Ela se aproximou dele lentamente. "Você trouxe o Projeto Sakura de volta."

A menina girou sua cabeça, de olhos arregalados. "Hey! Que som familiar..." Sasuke pensava assim também.

_... 'Você é... o nome de minha flor favorita...'_

... 'Verdade?'

... 'Você é-'

"Eu... eu... –Eu me lembro agora! Me lembro qual é meu nome!" Exclamou a menina, feliz. Ela alegremente se virou para Sasuke que parecia surpreso.

"Eu sou Sakura!"

_... 'Você é... Projeto Sakura...'_

"Parabéns. Missão cumprida, Uchiha Sasuke. Você trouxe de volta a Criança Paralelogramo: O Projeto Sakura." Tsunade sorriu levemente.

"Esse é MEU NOME!" A menina gritou e encarou Sasuke. "Eu sou o Projeto Sakura a seu serviço, Sasuke-sama!"

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke arquearam. Ele a olhou chocado, o rosto mostrando os sinais reveladores do choque. Bem, tanto quanto um rosto Uchiha pode mostrar.

"Eu sou sua e vou protegê-lo de todo o mal!" Ela sorriu e posou, mostrando-lhe um sinal de vitória. "Achei você Uchiha Sasuke!" Ela sorriu e abraçou-o. "Seu desejo é minha ordem, Sasuke-sama! E eu vou te proteger, mesmo que eu morra!"

Sasuke não pôde reagir de forma adequada. Um minuto e ela estava agarrando seu pescoço, um e minuto ela estava abraçando-o e... Ela tinha um corpo macio e muito suculento.

Testosteronas são o pior inimigo do homem.

Oh, Deus. A vida havia apenas começado piorar.

_Mas hey, Uchiha.__Ela tem belas pernas._

Calafrio. Calafrio. Calafrio.

* * *

_Heeey gentee! Quanto tempo de Hag Doll Sakura hein? Admito: culpa minha pelas mesmas razões de sempre. Desculpem-me. Beeem, eu estou de volta! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, eu ri muito traduzindo-o._

_Reclamações, comentários, felicitações e críticas construtivas serão muito bem recebidas!_

_AAAH! E Feliz Dia dos Namorados para todos (adiantada caso eu não poste mais até dia 12)! Nada melhor que ter alguém para agarraaaar e fazer de ursinho Ted nesses dias frios! Hehe ^^_

_E tomara que os seus companheiros não tenham tanto ciúmes do Sasuke-kun quanto o meu tem! Fica mais fácil escrever em paz. Kk_

_Beijos!_

_Azami-san._


	7. Pessoas Vivem Pessoas Morrem PessoasAmam

_**A Boneca de Trapo Sakura**_

_**x.x**_

_**Capitulo VII: Pessoas Vivem, Pessoas Morrem, Pessoas Amam**_

_**x.x**_

* * *

_**Escrita por: Angel Puppeteer**_

_**Traduzida por: Azami-san**_

_**Título Original: Rag Doll Sakura**_

_**Sinopse: **_Dizem que Uchihas têm o poder de fazer as catástrofes. E Sasuke é o mais sortudo. Ele pegou o mais quente dos desastres. Literalmente. "Se você me deixar, eu vou morrer".

* * *

_**x.x**_

**A**

_**...**_

**B**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**C**

**A**

_**...**_

**D**

**E**

_**...**_

**T**

**R**

**A**

**P**

**O**

_**...**_

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

_hito wo Aisuru koto, ikiteku koto, Shinu koto_

_(Pessoas vivem, pessoas amam, pessoas morrem)_

**37**

Choque, não?

Inacreditável.

A arma, depois de tudo, _é_ uma _menina?_ Inacreditável. Como é que eles vêm com essa? Uma arma na forma de uma boneca de tamanho humano. Poderia ser que ela fosse toda feita de aço e plástico? Mas merda, ela parecia _muito_ real e se sentia _muito_ real. E assim, o Uchiha decidiu que este projeto era-

"RIDÍCULO!" Naruto rugiu.

**38**

"Hokage-sama", Anko esfregou a cabeça, antecipando uma enxaqueca. "Eu não entendo. Que queria dizer quando disse que o Sasuke-san trouxe a arma de volta? Se ele fez, então onde está a arma?"

Tsunade balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira. "O outro nome do Projeto Paralelogramo _é_ Projeto Sakura."

"Como é que você sabe!" Anko exclamou.

A mulher deu de ombros. "Leia".

"A menina-" Anko virou-se para Sakura.

" –não é o que ela parece ser." Tsunade forneceu e olhou para a menina que tinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke.

"Ah... Deus..." Jiraiya gemeu. "Seu avô era realmente louco."_ SMACK!_ Tsunade golpeou Jiraiya na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Ughh..."

"A arma é uma imagem de uma boneca em tamanho real. Seus atributos são desconhecidos, mas a característica padrão que define a arma como o Projeto Sakura é a capacidade de criar e manipular o fogo."

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha. Então, olhou para a menina –não, ele não deveria pensar naquela boneca como uma menina. Porque ela não é humana. Bem, mais ou menos, até onde a ciência estava envolvida. No entanto,_ a pele parecia tão real,_ pensou enquanto seus olhos caiam para as pernas dela.

Anko estava pálida. "Você quer dizer ..." ela apontou para a menina "_AQU__ELA_é a _ARMA_?" Ela disse em compreensão. "A menina que o Sasuke trouxe aqui é a Arma Hei Ko shi hen Kei?"

Uma sobrancelha de Tsunade se contraiu irritada. _"Quantas_ vezes eu tenho que dizer isso, Anko?"

**39**

"AQUELA MENINA?" Naruto gritou. "É A ARMA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?"

**40**

Tsunade assentiu.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto, olhou para a menina, então gritou.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ NUA?"

Algo voou no ar e bateu entre os olhos do Naruto.

"ACKKKK!"

**41**

"Essa menina não é... humana?" Hinata perguntou, olhando para a menina. "Como pode ser?... Ela parece... Tão..."

_Real._ Kakashi pensou, observando a garota. Quem teria pensado que ela é apenas uma casca vazia? Sem alma, uma marionete. Uma boneca criada por seres humanos. _O resultado da busca dos seres humanos por Deus._ _Temos a intenção de ser como Deus._ Kakashi abaixou a pálpebra.

_Fizemos algo a nossa própria imagem._

"Hai. Parem de soar tão espantados." Tsunade estalou. "Eu sei que é um absurdo. Mas agora, não temos escolha. Portanto, temos de aceitar a verdade." Seu rosto escureceu."Então, olhem para os fatos mais tarde. Como vocês viram anteriormente, o Projeto Sakura é capaz de criar fogo com a força da sua mente. De acordo com os manuscritos e os diários enviados anonimamente, o 'Projeto Paralelogramo é criado biogeneticamente com o poder da pyrotecnologia' – a capacidade para controlar a energia cinética dos átomos para gerar, controlar ou absorver o fogo. Entretanto, sendo o único ou o último de todos os Paralelogramos, o 'Projeto Sakura é dotado de outros poderes, desconhecidos e imensuráveis'." Ela fez uma pausa. "A partir de agora, eu não tenho ideia, que não seja ligada à pyrotecnologia, do que ela é capaz de fazer."

"Ela é ... perigosa." Um homem idoso do conselho murmurou.

_É um eufemismo._ _Essa coisa... deve ser eliminada._ _Mas,_ Tsunade estreitou os olhos. _Se tentarmos algo, quem sabe o que ela vai fazer._

"Sim. Eu sei." Tsunade concordou. _A melhor coisa que podemos fazer é colocá-la sob vigília._ "Posso ver as suas costas?"

Olhos grandes piscaram para ela. "Hein?"

"Suas costas. Mostre-me suas costas."

Ela sorriu e desembrulhou os braços do pescoço de Sasuke. O menino exalou, recuando. "Tudo bem." Ela virou as costas para eles, Tsunade se aproximou das costas dela e rasgou a camisa desde a gola até que ela revelasse as costas da garota e uma pequena porção de suas nádegas.

Uma tatuagem em ouro vermelho-fogo, em formato de asas barrocas, se estendia por toda a extensão das costas da garota, atingindo a curva dos quadris e um pouco de suas nádegas. Deveria chegar até o pescoço, os músculos superiores e as omoplatas. Eles não tinham certeza. (Eles não podiam ver a parte superior das costas dela, seu cabelo era longo e irregular). Acima da curva de suas nádegas havia um código de barras: _PROJETO SAKURA._ A tatuagem era finamente detalhada, tão surpreendentemente realista que cada linha lembrava o Sasuke do fogo. _Tão real._ E perigoso. Parecia que as asas iriam se libertar e queimar a qualquer momento. Tal obra de arte. O pensamento de tocar era tentador, mas ao mesmo tempo inquietante. Parecia que a tatuagem iria sair da pele, surgir e oscilar ao redor da área como um chicote.

Quem iria colocar isso em uma menina como ela?

"Sasuke".

O menino desviou os olhos de cima da tatuagem e olhou para Tsunade. A mulher acenou algo com a mão. O Uchiha fez uma careta, mas depois compreendeu.

"Hey," Ele chamou a menina.

"Hai?"

Sasuke colocou a mão na base do crânio dela e pressionou.

**42**

Eles observaram a menina cair quando ela ficou inconsciente. Sasuke pegou o corpo dela em seus braços e segurou-a em estilo noiva.

"Parabéns, Sasuke." Tsunade disse calmamente.

Ele estava olhando para o rosto da garota. Ligeiramente coberto com o cabelo rosa delicioso. 'Sakura' se ajustava perfeitamente. Uma menina de aparência frágil ... _ok,_ uma boneca de aparência frágil _era_ a Arma Hei Ko shi hen Kei? Isso era um absurdo. _Mas eu a vi em chamas e ela disse isso sobre si mesma, ela não é humana._

Um homem com bigodes limpou a garganta. "O que vamos fazer com ela?"

"Desde que ela conhece Sasuke e apenas Sasuke, ela deve ficar com ele."

"O QUE!" Sasuke gritou em pânico. Kakashi e seus companheiros de equipe olharam para ele estranhamente. Sasuke nunca gritava...

"Ela _não_ vai ficar comigo." Sasuke assobiou. "Quem sabe, porra, ela poderia deixar a minha casa em chamas."

Tsunade levantou as sobrancelhas com ar satisfeito. "Realmente, Sasuke? Quem você pensa que é? E QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU? Um ninguém? Talvez eu possa lembra-lo – EU SOU A HOKAGE DA VILA E VOCÊ VAI FAZER EXATAMENTE O QUE EU LHE DISSE PARA FAZER!"

"E quem você acha que eu sou? Uma babá?" Sasuke respondeu.

"E ELA É UM BEBÊ? BAKERO! ELA VAI FICAR COM VOCÊ! PONTO FINAL!" Uma veia enorme bateu em cima de sua sobrancelha. "Não há mais argumentos para você, Uchiha. Isto é irrevogável. Ela vai ficar com você até que..."

"O que?" Rosnou Sasuke.

Tsunade sorriu. "Até que ela decida morrer".

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se ergueram. A Hokage se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira. "Sasuke, ela confia em você. E você é o único a quem ela está procurando..."

Sasuke exalou bruscamente, desviando o olhar com uma cara rígida. Tsunade tomou isso como um sinal de cumprimento.

"Você sabe quem ela é, Sasuke. Ela é uma coisa não-viva capaz de destruição e com apenas um movimento de seus dedos, ela _pode_ queimar Konoha abaixo. Mas desde que ela gosta de você e disse que você é seu mestre, você pode comandá-la, controlá-la. Ela vai obedecê-lo. O que você quiser proteger, ela irá proteger. O que você sentir raiva, ela vai sentir raiva também. Ela pode ser uma coisa sem vida, mas... " Tsunade deu de ombros. "Eu acho que há um coração por trás da máscara de ferro".

Sasuke resmungou. "Talvez eu precise instalar mil extintores de incêndio dentro de casa?" Ele disse em um tom sarcástico.

**42**

Sasuke trouxe o corpo da menina para sua casa. Seus companheiros de equipe e o professor Kakashi acompanharam ele.

"Uau, Sasuke, você é tão sortudo! Uma menina muito bonita, ao seu serviço... você é um inferno de um homem de sorte!" Naruto exclamou enquanto ele olhava para o rosto da menina que dormia deitada na cama de Sasuke.

Kakashi riu. "Uma menina dormindo na cama do Sasuke..." Ele virou-se para seu aluno notório, um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, não seja impertinente, ok?"

Sasuke zombou. "Diga isso a si mesmo." Ele retrucou, puxando uma colcha azul marinho grande e grossa de sua gaveta.

Hinata sorriu para ele. "Ela é muito bonita, Sasuke-kun." Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela é apenas uma boneca. Ela parece tão real..." Seus dedos tocaram franja da menina.

O Uchiha resmungou. "É. Muito real. Hinata, você pode mudar a roupa dela? Aqui." Ele deu a Hinata algumas roupas. A menina tímida olhou para as roupas, avaliando o material.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, isto é m-muito grande." Ela disse, hesitante. Era uma camisa grande de algodão azul marinho e um pijama preto folgado que iria exigir um grande nó na cintura.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. "Está tudo bem. Vou levá-la para fazer compras amanhã." Ele caminhou com os outros machos para fora enquanto Hinata mudava as roupas de Sakura.

Naruto mergulhou de cara no grande sofá de Sasuke com um grito. Kakashi balançou a cabeça e sentou-se em uma poltrona.

"Eu não acredito que eles fizeram uma perigosa arma de destruição orientada em forma de uma garota frágil e bonita!" Naruto exclamou quando estava deitado de lado, um cotovelo erguido para apoiar sua cabeça, suas sandálias pressionando o sofá impecavelmente limpo. Sasuke parecia descontente com isso.

"Tire os pés estúpidas do sofá, idiota."

Naruto resmungou e levantou o pé para ergue-lo sobre o encosto. "Eu espero que você não vá ficar com tesão por um brinquedo de criança." Ele foi atingido com um sapato na cara.

"Saia da minha casa." Sasuke rosnou, suas narinas dilatadas.

Naruto ignorou e continuou cantarolando e enfiando o dedo no ouvido. "Não fique tão nervoso, teme!"

"Eu _não_ estou nervoso." Sasuke rosnou. "E coloque os pés para fora do sofá antes que eu corte-os."

Naruto sorriu (seus pés ainda caídos sobre o sofá). "Ela é muito bonita!"

"Uma garota muito bonita de fato, ela parece chamativa o suficiente." Kakashi demorou. "E ela chama Sasuke de seu mestre." O Jounin de cabelos prateados deu a Sasuke um olhar sorridente. "Naruto está certo. Não fique tão excitado."

"Cale-se. Ela vai causar problemas." Sasuke respondeu, parecendo cansado. "Algo que pode queimar uma aldeia inteira de um só golpe, destruir montanhas com um soco", ele estreitou os olhos para Naruto, "Assim como _você_¸ dobe." Ele se encontrou com os olhos brilhantes de Naruto até que o loiro pigarreou e desviou o olhar. "...Isso significa problemas de merda."

"Porque Orochimaru estará trás do seu rabo", disse Naruto.

"...Isso também vai chamar a atenção da Akatsuki". Kakashi disse em voz baixa.

Sasuke fechou os olhos brevemente. "Hn".

"Na, Sasuke-teme," Naruto parecia pensativo. O menino de cabelos escuros abriu os olhos e ofereceu um olhar de interrogação. "Isso significa que a Sakura-chan vai ser sua escrava pessoal?"

Sasuke se contraiu. A ideia era... Apenas uma vez, a estúpida ideia não era assim tão estúpida. Kakashi sorriu por trás de sua máscara. "Pode apostar, Naruto. Uma escrava _sexy _para o Sasuke ..." Ele finalmente riu, ignorando o tremor perigoso na veia de Sasuke.

Contração. Contração.

"...Ela é tão quente". Naruto sorriu maldosamente a Sasuke.

"Cala a boca, Naruto. Você gasta tempo demais com Kakashi, isso afeta seus hormônios." Sasuke agarrou. "Você é um maldito sujo, dobe."

"HEY, eu não estava querendo dizer que você–"

"Sasuke-kun, eu terminei. Preciso ir para casa agora ou Neji-niisan irá devastar toda a aldeia procurando por mim. Já são sete." Hinata apareceu ao pé da escada.

Sasuke desencostou-se da parede. "Naruto, você leva Hinata para casa. Kakashi,vá embora." Imediatamente, o rosto de Hinata ficou vermelho.

Naruto protestou. "EI, EI! Nós não terminamos ainda!"

"Cale a boca e vá embora." Ele marchou para a porta da frente e abriu-a para eles.

"Você está tão excitado, Sasuke..."

O Uchiha rangeu os dentes molares. "Saiam da minha propriedade." Ele disse entre os dentes cerrados.

Kakashi rolou seu olho. "Sim, sim. Sete horas na ponte."

"Saia". Sasuke resmungou. Hinata se inclinou para ele e seguiu Kakashi para fora. Naruto saiu por último.

"Bastardo, não faça nada com uma BONECA!"

"CALE A MALDITA BOCA!"

**43**

Sasuke ainda estava furioso quando ele bateu com a porta fechada, virou-se e-

"AHHHHHHH...!" Ele gritou.

**44**

Sakura piscou.

"O que há de errado, mestre?"

"VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU PARA FORA DA MINHA PELE, MERDA!" Ele meio que gritou, um pouco sem fôlego. "E não me chame de mestre!"

Sakura piscou novamente.

"Oh". Ela sorriu. "Eu estou com fome."

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "O que?" Bonecas não têm sistemas digestivos, não é? Ele olhou para ela. Baixa, tão lânguida. Seus braços saindo das mangas da camisa eram magros e pálidos. Como pode aqueles braços produzirem um monstruoso poder para explodir toda uma aldeia? O pensamento dela dizimando uma vila era engraçado. Ele poderia facilmente quebrar os braços. E quebrar o pescoço, também. E essas clavículas pulando para fora de sua pele? Seria tão fácil arrancá-las fora e quebrá-las na frente de seus olhos.

_Eu estou sendo sádico._

Ele passou por ela. "Você está louca? Você não tem um estômago, não é?"

"Mas eu estou com fome, Mestre!"

Sasuke se contraiu. "Eu te disse". Ele começou: "Não me chame de mestre". Ele estalou.

"Mas... eu sou educada e respeitosa. Devo chamá-lo de mestre e-"

"Tudo bem." Ele assobiou. "Então eu _ordeno_ que você não me chame de mestre. Isto é..." Os olhos dele desceram até a cintura dela. Os pijamas _dele_ estavam escorregando dos quadris dela.

Droga de testosteronas.

E o colarinho? Ela parecia patética em suas roupas. Uma cabide humana encarnada. As mangas estavam passando dos cotovelos, a gola mostrava suas clavículas visíveis e os delicados músculos do pescoço. E... Ele piscou, olhando para o peito dela.

Ele olhou para longe rapidamente e quase correu para a cozinha.

"Hein? Mestre-"

"Cale a boca!" Sasuke gritou da cozinha.

"Mas... eu estou com fome!"

"Cale a boca, você vai? Porra, você é _irritante."_

Sakura riu e sentou-se, observando Sasuke preparar bolinhos de arroz. "Tudo bem... Sua parte de trás é tão bonita..." Ela disse inocentemente.

_Maldita seja._ Sasuke cerrou os dentes.

**45**

O Time Sete ainda não podia acreditar que uma boneca em tamanho real que andava, sorria e ria existia. Talvez Jiraiya estivesse certo. O Primeiro Hokage devia estar louco.

Hinata ainda estava espantada, incrédula que Sakura era uma arma temível. Ela era macia (ao contrário do que ela esperava, que fosse fria e dura como aço) e seu cabelo era mole e com uma sensação escorregadia contra seus dedos.

"Você tem um cabelo bonito, Sakura-chan..." Hinata observou uma vez. Sakura piscou.

"Um cabelo bonito?" Ela sorriu. "Rhea Silvia é uma boa mãe!"

"Quem é?"

"Ela era um sistema de supercomputador. Ela monitorava meus sinais vitais, fornecia alimentação através de IVs e sim... talvez um pouco de xampu também." Ela sorriu. "Era como ter uma mãe digital."

Isso foi o que ela disse. Um Sistema Supercomputador cuidou dela. No entanto, ela não se lembrava de quanto tempo ela havia existido ou de alguém, lembrava-se de um evento.

"Mas há alguém. Mas eu só posso lembrar-me de sua voz." Ela olhou para cima. "Era triste porque eu não tinha as minhas lembranças ou qualquer _memória_. Mas agora que eu encontrei Sasuke Uchiha, vou fazer lembranças boas e felizes com ele!"

Memória.

"Eu vou fazer de tudo para ter lembranças."

" Qualquer coisa? "

"Sim. Boas ou não, desde que eu tenha uma lembrança, eu vou ser feliz."

Felicidade.

"Se eu não tiver uma lembrança, isso só vai me fazer lembrar de que eu sou uma casca vazia. Pelo menos se eu tiver memórias, eu não vou ser tão vazia. As memórias serão a minha alma."

E Hinata percebeu algo que ela ainda não tinha percebido.

O Projeto Sakura não tinha alma.

**46**

Sasuke se sentou preguiçosamente sobre a grama, com as costas contra uma árvore. Na frente dele estavam Naruto, Hinata e Sakura. Seus companheiros de equipe estavam torcendo enquanto Sakura fazia uma bola de fogo. Enquanto olhava para o seu trabalho, ele percebeu que seu fogo não era _comumente_ vermelho. Era vermelho-dourado. Assim como seus olhos verde-ouro. Mas o verde de seus olhos estava mais vivo. Os olhos dela só pareciam verde-dourados quando a luz atingia seu rosto. O verde ardia como luzes de neon; eles assustavam Sasuke às vezes. Era como olhar para um par de radiantes luzes de néon verdes.

De uma boneca. Um manequim grande.

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, então estalou um olho aberto quando ele ouviu Naruto gritar. "Isso é incrível! Você pode fazer formas com seu fogo?"

"Eu acho que sim..." Sakura murmurou, olhando para os seus dedos.

O Uchiha se inclinou contra seu joelho. _Formas?_

"Não é, basicamente, uma forma...", disse Hinata, pensativa. "Você pode controlar a forma do fogo e conjurar variedades diferentes."

Sakura sorriu. "Sim, parece..."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. Interessante... Um grande isqueiro humano, hein? Ou talvez mil maçaricos em um bonito pacote mortal. "Oy, parem de experimentar ela. Ela pode explodir a qualquer momento." Naruto olhou para ele.

"Pare de se dirigir a ela como se ela fosse um papel explosivo, bastardo!"

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha zombeteira. "Ela é _mais_ do que um papel explosivo, idiota".

"Você-!"

"Pare, Naruto-kun." Hinata disse. "Não discuta na frente dela."

"Hmph!" _Idiota sem coração!_ "Ei, Sakura-chan, vamos comer ramen!" Sakura abriu a boca para concordar quando Sasuke interveio.

"Não."

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. Sasuke só devolveu seu olhar com o rosto em branco. "Ela não está indo com _você."_ Sasuke-teme tinha um talento para pronunciar palavras de um jeito conivente, as fazendo soar com a vulgaridade de um insulto.

"VOCÊ-" Naruto gritou, mas Hinata acenou um braço na frente dele.

"Sasuke-sama-"

O Uchiha grunhiu, movendo os olhos, de modo que ele estava olhando para ela sem rodeios. "Não. Você não vai com ele."

"Mas..."

"Elas viram você e elas vão rasgar você na próxima vez que te verem."

"Elas?" Naruto repetiu interrogativamente. "Quem são _elas?"_

Sakura sorriu. "As fãs de Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke resmungou. _Idiota._ Eles estavam prestes a entrar numa loja de roupas, quando um tumulto semelhante a elefantes fechou o caminho. Curiosamente, Sakura olhou em volta e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Hey!" , ela exclamou, apontando sobre o ombro dele. Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro e seu lábio superior se contraiu.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Elas gritaram em coro em tons agudos. E Sakura, sendo apenas Sakura, Sasuke percebeu, quando no meio de multidões, por algum motivo, tinha apenas que acenar e sorrir para elas encantadoramente.

"Olá!" Seu sorriso era bonito e as meninas teriam ficado encantadas, mas... Yamanaka Ino estava lá, na frente da multidão, os olhos em fendas quando ela gritou. "CADELA! Meninas, ela vai levar o Sasuke-kun embora!"

Sasuke gemeu. Confie em Ino para atrapalhar as coisas. Mas, felizmente, Shikamaru apareceu e arrastou Ino para alguma instrução específica de missão. E sem a sua líder gritando, o fã-clube desmoronou.

Naruto bufou. "Eu não sei o que veem nele. Ele é apenas um pedaço de pau com uma porção de cabelo."

"Idiota".

"E ELE É SEM CORAÇÃO!"

"Não diga isso..." Hinata suspirou.

"ELE É CRUEL PARA LOUROS!" Naruto gritou.

Sasuke sorriu. "Porque você é estúpido."

"...Você me insultou duas vezes e..." Naruto murmurou sob sua respiração, com os braços em convulsões. "...mais uma E VOCÊ VAI MORRER-"

"Oh, por favor! Parem de discutir já..." Hinata suspirou baixinho.

A fumaça apareceu na frente de Naruto. "Yo".

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Olá".

Naruto fez uma careta. "Por que você tem que aparecer na _minha_ frente?"

Kakashi deu de ombros. "Vocês tem uma missão."

Sakura piscou. "Uma missão?"

Kakashi assentiu. "Se apresentem a Hokage agora. Isto é urgente."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ficou de pé lentamente. "Tudo bem. Tenho que levá-la junto?" Kakashi olhou para Sakura, que sorriu para ele, esperançosa. "Sim". O Jounin respondeu, acrescentando: "Vamos."

**47**

**FAÇA SEU MELHOR!**

A grande bandeira de cor vermelha com brilhantes letras amarelas pendurada no teto do escritório da Hokage.

"Antes de tudo, não haverá mudanças." Tsunade começou, inclinando-se para trás a sua cadeira rigidamente. "Alguém da sua equipe deve ser transferido para outra equipe."

"O QUE!" Naruto exclamou.

"Eu tenho que transferir um de vocês para fazer Sakura membro do Time 7. Desde então, ela deve estar com Sasuke o tempo todo." Houve outra confusão de papéis e um suspiro.

"Ah..." Hinata olhou para baixo, se mexendo.

Tsunade se inclinou para frente na sua mesa. "Sinto muito, Hinata. Mas eu vou transferi-la para outra equipe."

**48**

Sakura engasgou. "Hokage-sama-"

"É necessário?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sim, é. E eu escolho a Hinata para a transferência porque o time em que eu vou colocar ela precisa de um companheiro de equipe feminina ou então eles vão matar uns aos outros." Tsunade explicou.

Houve uma pancada forte do lado de fora da porta, seguido por um alto_ bam_ e uma enxurrada de maldições. Tsunade ignorou o ruído. "Time 8, sob a tutela da Jounin Kurenai. "Ela continuou. "Não se preocupe Hinata, Kurenai é uma boa professora. Apesar dos seus, em breve, companheiros de equipe serem uns brutos, Inuzuka Kiba é um bom Jounin, você sabe, aquele com um cão? Depois, há Aburame Shino-?"

Hinata assentiu humildemente.

"Você pode me ouvir, Hinata? Sinto muito. Tenho que te puxar para fora do Time 7, mas... você é uma garota legal, certo? Você entende a nossa situação?"

Hinata assentiu. "Eu entendo, Hokage-sama."

"Excelente. Kurenai está esperando por você do lado de fora da sala." Tsunade disse. Hinata curvou-se e virou-se para sair do quarto.

"Espere!"

Hinata olhou em volta. "S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura se curvou. "Eu... Eu sinto muito, Hinata-chan. Por minha causa, você foi-"

Hinata tocou em seu cabelo e Sakura levantou o queixo para olhar nos claros olhos brancos de Hinata. "Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Eu entendo a situação na qual você e Sasuke estão."

"Mas-"

Hinata sorriu e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. "Mas, por favor, proteja Naruto-kun para mim."

Sakura piscou. "Hinata-chan..." Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça quando Hinata se afastou. "Tudo bem. Vou fazer o meu melhor!" Sakura declarou, levantando a mão para jurar.

"Esse é o espírito, Sakura-chan." A menina de olhos pérola sorriu para Naruto e Sasuke. "Vejo vocês por aí. Cuidem de Sakura-chan..." Naruto sorriu; Sasuke resmungou.

"Boa sorte, Hinata!" Naruto encorajou. A menina corou.

"Hn".

Hinata deu outro sorriso e saiu da sala. Uma explosão ocorreu.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH- FOI UM INFERNO DE UMA MENINA? UMA MENINA? KURENAI-SENSEI É UM BAITA DE UM PROBLEMA JÁ!"

BAM!

"O que você quis dizer com isso, cara de cachorro?"

"SENSEI-UMA MENINA NA NOSSA EQUIPE GLORIOSA?"

"Ela é uma originaria da Equipe 7?"

"YEAH!"

"ELA DEVE SER BOA, ENTÃO?"

"CALA A BOCA KIBA!"

"Ela é uma Hyuuga."

"UMA HYUUGA? DEIXE-ME VER, ME DEIXE VER! AQUELES LOUCOS OLHOS BRANCOS!"

"O que inferno-" Naruto franziu a testa para Tsunade. "A Hinata está sendo tratada como uma palhaça lá!"

"Não. Ela não esta. Ok, aqui está. Uma nova missão para o time 7." Tsunade fez uma pausa enquanto Naruto babava. Ela sorriu. "Vocês tem que recuperar um pergaminho muito importante."

...

"UM PERGAMINHO? Outro pergaminho, porra!" Gritou Naruto. "Eu quero uma missão onde eu tenha que chutar alguns traseiros!"

"Então chute o Sasuke." Tsunade estalou. _BAM!_ Naruto tentou, mas Sasuke deu-lhe o _Uchiha Dynamite Punch_ que fez a cabeça de Naruto inchar.

"Este não é apenas um pergaminho comum-"

" Yeah, yeah, eu ouvi isso antes! Você continua a adoçar a coisa! Eles são extraordinários, já que você disse que não são apenas comuns. Obviamente, eles são extraordinários-"

_BAM!_

A própria Tsunade lhe deu um soco no nariz. "CALE A BOCA."

Sasuke bufou.

"EU NÃO POSSO! Todas as suas missões fedem!"

" HA! VOCÊ, ANÃO RANHOSO! Cale-se já ou eu vou tirar você desta missão!" Tsunade gritou. Sakura ouviu enquanto os loiros gritavam um com o outro.

"...Eles fazem isso o tempo todo?" Ela perguntou.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

"O pergaminho é essencial para a nossa aldeia!"

"Por quê?" Perguntou Naruto.

"NÃO PERGUNTE POR QUE! Meu Deeeeeeus, você já é um Jounin! Um ANBU, também! Mas você ainda esquece os protocolos de UM NINJA! BAKA!" Kakashi suspirou e no caso de Naruto retaliar, ele segurou o menino com força o suficiente para enfiar o rosto dele no chão.

"Agora, Hokage-sama, o que era isso de novo?"

**49**

"Eu estou com fome!" Sakura anunciou.

Eles estavam viajando para o norte. Sakura caminhava ao lado de Kakashi, os outros dois estavam atrás deles. O sol não havia subido ainda, a brisa gelada levantava seu cabelo.

"Você passa muito tempo com o Naruto, Sakura-chan." Kakashi disse enquanto lia seu livro pornô. Sakura olhou para ele com curiosidade.

"Sensei, é um bom livro?" Perguntou a menina.

Os lábios de Kakashi se curvaram em um sorriso por trás de sua máscara. "Hai. Este é um bom exemplo da literatura perfeita."

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke e de Naruto se contraíram. _Perfeito minha bunda!_ Eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo. Kakashi sorriu ainda mais. Sakura olhou para ele. Sorrindo maliciosamente por trás do pano da máscara, ele empurrou o livro laranja na palma da mão de Sakura.

"Aqui, tente."

TROVÃO.

Um grande clarão dividiu o céu.

RELÂMPAGO.

1

2

3

"PARE com isso aí!" Sasuke sussurrou, seu corpo rígido, quando ele bloqueou mão de Kakashi.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO... não corrompa a nossa preciosa e inocente Sakura-chan!" Naruto gritou, tremendo, pálido e atordoado. Sakura e Kakashi olharam para eles, Sakura com admiração, Kakashi com diversão.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para um lado. "Hein? Que há de errado, Sasuke-sama?"

"Não... não toque _nisso."_ Sasuke ordenou trêmulo. Ele ainda se lembrava vividamente do dia em que Kakashi FORÇOU-O a ler esse livro maldito.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, isso vai interessar a você."

"SAKURA-CHAN, NÃO!" Naruto gritou. "SUA INOCÊNCIA É COMO UMA LUFADA DE AR FRESCO! SUA BELEZA É COMO UMA SIRENE-"

"Cala a boca, Naruto. Kakashi, estou te avisando". Sasuke rosnou enquanto ele inconscientemente aproximava-se mais da Sakura. "Mantenha o seu livro para si mesmo e..." ele se contraiu. "Apenas tire essa porra de perto dela."

Kakashi deu de ombros. "É a oportunidade de uma vida, Sakura-chan."

"Er... eu... eu estou curioso e-"

"Não."

"Sasuke-sama..."

Ele olhou para ela e agarrou-lhe a mão. "Você está andando _comigo."_

**50**

_Morra._

Sakura congelou.

_Morra._

_Morra._

_Morra._

_Morra._

O que está... acontecendo... comigo...?

"Sakura-chan?"

Eu... eu...

_MATE-O!_

_MATE-O!_ _MATE AQUELE BASTARDO!_

O que-

"Sakura".

Uma mão tocou seu braço nu.

Assustada, ela olhou para cima. "Sa... Sasuke-sama..."

O Uchiha franziu a testa. Sua pele estava quente. Estava queimando. "O que há de errado com você?" Ele perguntou, acariciando sua pele com o polegar.

"Eu... eu...-"

_MATE-O!_

_MATE-O!_ _MATE AQUELE BASTARDO!_

Não... não...

"Sakura _-"_

Seus olhos, de repente, se abriram muito, arregalados e fixos. Sasuke estremeceu, seus olhos estavam brilhando como luzes de néon verdes, brilho verde se misturando com o dourado enlouquecidamente. Tudo virou ouro e verde, as pupilas e a íris.

"Sakura, qual diabos é o seu problema?" Sasuke sussurrou, agarrando-lhe as mãos. As folhas verdes flutuaram em torno deles quando o vento passou silenciosamente.

1

2

3

FOCO.

Seus olhos perfuraram o ar em torno deles.

ESQUADRINHAMENTO.

1

2

3

ZOOM.

1

2

3

NORTE

LESTE

SUL

OESTE

Eles assistiram os olhos fixos dela. Era estranho, pois eles podiam ver seus reflexos espelhados em seus olhos. Sasuke apertou as mãos dela até que ele sentia os ossos dela moerem uns contra os outros. "Sakura-"

"18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25." As pálpebras dela abaixaram. Ela virou 180 graus para a esquerda. "15, ao norte. 7, ao sul. 9, a leste. 11, a oeste."

"Sakura. Sakura, que _merda-"_

De repente, Naruto foi jogado para trás com uma kunai no seu braço. "Naruto!" Sasuke gritou.

"Foda-se!" Naruto rugiu, o sangue escorrendo de seu ferimento.

Sasuke agarrou a mão de Sakura. "Sakura, abaixe!"

"Sasuke-sama-"

"ABAIXA PORRA!"

Ela obedeceu e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Sasuke estava perto dela, os pés fixos no chão. Os três homens ficaram em suas posições de defesa, ouvindo.

"Sasuke-sama..."

_Não olhe! __**NÃO OLHE!**_

Alguém gritou em seu ouvido.

_Não olhe! __**NÃO OLHE!**_

_Não olhe! __**NÃO OLHE!**_

Sakura fechou os olhos. Quem... Quem é você...?

_MATE-O!_

_MATE-O!_ _MATE AQUELE BASTARDO!_

"Foda-se... caramba!" Ela ouviu Naruto amaldiçoar. Sakura olhou para cima. Naruto estava pressionando a mão sobre o ferimento.

"Naruto..." Sakura murmurou baixinho; Sasuke ouviu e observou a maneira como Sakura estava olhando para o sangue de Naruto.

Eles _vão_ machucá-lo.

Um formigamento deliciosamente assustador tocou a espinha dela.

Eles _vão_ machucá-lo.

Eles _vão_ machucá-lo.

Eles _vão_ machucá-lo.

...

...

_Morra._

O verde dos seus olhos brilhavam, verde misturou-se com o ouro. Ela flexionou os dedos em um punho. Depois, em um piscar de olhos, tudo era ouro.

...

...

...

...

_**EU NÃO OS DEIXAREI!**_

Algo caiu no chão. Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi olharam para baixo. O punho de Sakura estava no chão. Rachaduras irromperam desde o local exato do soco, rompendo o chão e jogando grandes pedaços de granito para fora da terra. Os pedaços explodiram em fogo como meteoros e voaram em diferentes direções. Eles imediatamente abaixaram, seus estômagos despencando quando os pedaços de terra e fogo voaram por cima de suas cabeças.

"Sakura! Qual diabos é o seu problema?" Sasuke exigiu assim que ele se levantou, andou até Sakura e agarrou seus ombros, puxando-a para ficar em pé também. "Sakura!" Ele sacudiu. Ela piscou os olhos, mas permaneceram ouro.

"Sasuke-sama..."

Os ouvidos de Sasuke se recuperaram. Naruto e Kakashi inclinaram a cabeça para os lados em um gesto peculiar de escuta.

"Que som é esse...?" Perguntou Naruto.

Eles olharam para a fonte do som e amaldiçoaram.

"Puta merda!" Naruto xingou.

"PATO!" Kakashi ordenou.

_(N/T: Não me perguntem, eu procurei e pesquisei, mas não sei o significado dessa exclamação. RS Talvez uma formação de batalha...?)_

Mas já era tarde demais. Pelo menos centenas de kunais, shurikens e outros projéteis voavam acelerados em direção a eles, vindo de todas as direções. Os três homens tatearam suas kunais para desviar as armas arremessadas, mas era impossível. Estas armas iriam despedaça-los. Membro por membro.

Literalmente.

"Saku-" Estranhamente, Sasuke entrou em pânico. Não por ele. Não por Naruto e Kakashi. Os três foram submetidos a muitos tipos de perigo, mas essa menina... _é_ uma menina – ele tinha momentaneamente esquecido que Sakura era _a_ arma da morte.

Mas quando ele olhou para ela, ela estava sorrindo timidamente, com os olhos assustadoramente ouro e verde.

"Eu disse a você. Que eu vou te proteger."

Sasuke olhou para cima.

Um redemoinho de fogo os rodeava.


	8. Capitulo VIII

_**A Boneca de Trapo Sakura**_

_**x.x**_

Escrita por:_** Angel Puppeteer**_

Traduzida por:_** Azami-san**_

Título Original:_** Rag Doll Sakura**_

_**Sinopse: **_Dizem que Uchihas têm o poder de fazer as catástrofes. E Sasuke é o mais sortudo. Ele pegou o mais quente dos desastres. Literalmente. "Se você me deixar, eu vou morrer".

_**Capitulo VIII: **__O Inferno Não Vai Te Intimidar Se Você Fizer Sua Réquiem_

* * *

_(Visual)_ Projeto Sakura estava cercada por fogo dourado, usando um espartilho preto com laços na frente, expondo a curva indecente de seus seios e uma saia arrastão;

_(Pensamentos)_

"Me ame, me ame... Sou sua boneca Barbie, eu vou fazer o que você quiser..."

**A**

**.**

**B**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**C**

**A**

**.**

**D**

**E**

**.**

**T**

**R**

**A**

**P**

**O**

**.**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

_**Onno tsuka no ma no Requiem kiku**_

_(__O Inferno Não Vai Te Intimidar Se Você Fizer Sua Réquiem)_

**51**

_Um furacão de fogo?_

Uma corrente de ar se movimentou em um violento turbilhão num espiral vertical, formando uma corrente de fogo que girava muito rápido, desviando o ataque de umas cem kunai, shuriken, entre outros. De repente, ele sentiu que estava no inferno. Estava tão quente que ele começou a suar loucamente. Atrás dele, ele sentiu seu esquadrão ficar tenso pela exibição de enorme poder.

Impossivelmente poderoso.

Impossível, mas... lá estava ela, girando violentamente, pronta para limpá-los da face da Terra.

"Fiquem preparados."

Silêncio.

"Está desaparecendo."

Abaixem.

"Lembrem-se," houve uma pausa. Ele se levantou. "Não percam o Projeto Sakura de vista."

**52**

_Inferno Sangrento!_ Naruto amaldiçoou.

Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke começaram a suar muito, seus rostos ficando oleosos e suas roupas começando a aderir à suas peles. Em pé, do outro lado, Sakura não parecia afetada.

Sasuke, respirando pesadamente e limpando as sobrancelhas, olhou para ela. "Sakura-"

Ela piscou e os olhos dela ficaram verdes. Aos poucos, o giro diminuiu e acabou por morrer, deixando a terra, árvores e arbustos adjacentes carbonizados. Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre a floresta.

"Sakura-chan..."

Ela olhou para o resultado do turbilhão de fogo. Tudo estava preto e queimado. Tudo estava carbonizado e dizimado em cinzas. Sakura pareceu assustada, ela rapidamente olhou para Sasuke, os olhos arregalados e com muito medo. "Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama-"

A mão de Sasuke agarrou o braço dela. "Eu estou aqui." Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e assustados. O menino estava alarmado com o medo nos olhos dela.

"Sasuke... sama..." ela suspirou, segurando nos ombros dele, respirando pesadamente. "...Eu sinto muito. Eu estava... eu estava com medo... Naruto... ele estava sangrando e... e... e-"

"Fique quieta." Sasuke sussurrou, pressionando uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça dela de modo que o rosto dela ficasse contra seu pescoço, perto de seu rosto. Naruto e Kakashi estreitaram seus olhos, suas posturas apreensivas à medida que olhavam em volta. Sasuke segurou-a com mais força.

_Este silêncio... -_

_Zumbido._

Os olhos de Sasuke giraram no Sharingan. _Kunai!_ Ele se preparou para desviar.

Sasuke jogou sua espada e atingiu a kunai na ponta. Ele colocou Sakura atrás dele e uma massa de eletricidade gorjeante irrompeu de sua mão.

"Sasuke-sama... o que-"

"Fique quieta."

"Deixe-me ajudar-"

"Não." Ele estalou. "Apenas cale a boca".

"Há 42 inimigos lá fora, Sasuke-sama!"

_42?_ Maldição.

_swoosh_

Ninjas de preto apareceram em torno deles, cada um segurando uma kunai preta em zigue-zague. Eles estavam mascarados e usavam roupas pretas agarradas á pele. Até mesmo seus olhos estavam cobertos. Um ninja na frente, claramente líder do esquadrão, fez um sinal. O resto assentiu e se espalhou em diferentes direções. Naruto rosnou e se agachou, preparando uma kunai na mão. Mas ele franziu a testa em confusão quando ele olhou por cima do ombro.

"Mas que inferno-"

"Chidori Nagashi!" Ele ouviu o berro de Sasuke.

_Eles estão atacando o Sasuke!_

**53**

Sasuke franziu o cenho enquanto ele bloqueava um soco e chutava em troca. Ele tateou por sua Kusanagi e fez outro Chidori através da sua espada. A técnica fez os ninjas negros saltarem para trás.

"Quem diabos são vocês!" Ele rosnou. _Eles estão... me atacando!_ _Quem são essas pessoas?_ _O que eles querem de mim?_

Ele bloqueou outra kunai, lutou com as mãos e os pés _"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ O ninja pulou no chão, esquivando-se. Em vez de atacá-lo de frente, o inimigo saltou e passou por cima ele.

_Que in-_

Sasuke virou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. _A meta é... -_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gritou.

_PORRA!_

"Sakura!" Sasuke gritou, a menina simplesmente olhou para ele como uma criança assustada. "MALDIÇÃO!" _Katon Karyuu Endan!_

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto gritou em pânico. Um clone chutou um ninja preto que estava no meio de um salto, uma lâmina pronta para atacar Sakura. Sasuke pegou a Kusanagi que ofuscava furiosamente e golpeou o ar. A Kusanagi bateu no chão e soltou bobinas de eletricidade com sons agudos. As correntes elétricas rasgaram o ar descontroladamente, cortando pernas e cabeças. Sangue brotou com sons suculentos.

"Sasuke-sama-" Ela congelou, os olhos arregalados.

_Zumbido._

Naruto gritou quando várias etiquetas explosivas foram jogadas na direção de Sakura, seguidas por uma enorme explosão.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

**54**

Naruto estava quase chorando. "Sakura-chan..."

"Missão cumprida". Um homem murmurou.

...

...

...

_Assobio._

Em meio a fumaça cinza, um círculo brilhante de fogo vermelho-dourado apareceu. A fumaça foi se dissipando, substituída pelo fogo que resvalava com raiva.

_Sakura!_

A fumaça clareou. Chamas em forma de uma cobra gigantesca enrolavam Sakura como uma cúpula. A cobra de fogo deslizava, salivava, seus olhos eram como rubis.

"Sakura-chan!"

A Hei ko shi hen kei ficou no meio do fogo, sua postura desleixada. Seus olhos estavam brilhando como ouro no mar de fogo. A cobra soltou um silvo antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando chamas quebradiças em sua marca. Sakura caiu de joelhos; estranhamente, seu corpo desprendia finos fios brancos de fumaça, como se tivessem acabado de sair de uma tocha.

O comandante da força secreta desembainhou sua katana, endireitando o joelho, avaliando o alvo. "Iniciar as operações como planejado."

"Hai". Cada ninja imitou sua ação.

"Execução incondicional dos Jounins da FOLHA também autorizada se eles interferirem."

Sasuke apertou os dentes. _Quem são eles?_

"Começar".

**55**

Eles eram persistentes, não fortes. Eles não usavam protetores de testa ou qualquer emblema. Sasuke cuidou de três ninjas pretos, todos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto esticava o pescoço para olhar para Sakura. Naruto estava ao seu lado, tentando protegê-la. Ela estava tremendo.

"Foda-se". Sasuke rosnou e com raiva e cortou uma cabeça de um pescoço e, em seguida, bateu uma kunai na garganta de um inimigo. Ele quebrou o pescoço do terceiro e ajudou Kakashi que estava lutando contra quatro.

"Vamos." Sasuke correu para Naruto. Eletricidade apareceu em sua mão; usando a manipulação desse elemento, ele era capaz de esticá-lo em várias direções e perfurar os corpos dos ninjas pretos ao redor de Naruto e Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama-" Ela estava murmurando baixinho, ainda olhando para baixo.

Irado, Sasuke agarrou seu braço, puxando-a para ficar de pé. "O que diabos você estava fazendo?" Ele assobiou. Sakura abriu os olhos com um suspiro cansado, seu olho esquerdo era dourado, enquanto o outro era surpreendentemente verde. Escondendo seu desconforto ao ver esses assustadores olhos desiguais, ele apertou seu braço. "Não saia do meu lado, você entende?"

Ela baixou os cílios. "Eu peço desculpas, Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, apertando com mais força, o Chidori girando em torno de sua outra mão.

"Eu... eu sinto muito-"

"Só se proteja e não seja um fardo." Ele estreitou os olhos e girou. Ele perdeu o lampejo magoado no rosto de Sakura. Outros dois inimigos vieram. Rangendo os dentes, ele mergulhou uma kunai na garganta de um homem e agarrou o outro pelo pescoço. "Quem é você?" Ele sussurrou, os olhos ficando mais vermelhos quando ele moveu os olhos para olhar para o seu novo cativo. O homem fez um barulho borbulhante. O homem com uma kunai atravessada em sua garganta caiu sem vida no chão.

"Eu disse, quem é você?"

"Sasuke-sama..." A voz dela era muito fina e pequena.

"Não olhe". Ele estalou bruscamente, olhando para ela com o canto do olho. "Olhe para outro lugar." Ele ordenou.

Sakura obedeceu humildemente, desaparecendo de vista quando ela escondeu-se atrás de Sasuke.

"Quem te mandou?"

"..."

"O que você quer _dela?"_

Não recebendo resposta, a raiva de Sasuke explodiu. Com um assobio, o rapaz enfiou os dedos na garganta do homem, que, eventualmente, rompeu com a alta pressão, a cabeça pendurada em um ângulo estranho. O corpo caiu aos seus pés. "Idiota". Ele esticou a sua mão por trás de si para pegar a mão de Sakura.

Mas ele não pegou nada além de ar.

**56**

Sakura estremeceu quando viu Naruto matar um ninja após o outro. Kakashi estava usando ninjutsus para se defender, mas, mais tarde, foi forçado a usar ninjutsus para matar. Estes ninjas pretos estavam empenhados em matá-los.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram-

"Naruto-"

Um homem rastejou por trás de Naruto, uma kunai em zigue-zague no ar. Em pânico, Sakura se lançou em uma corrida. Sua mão se estendeu para a frente, agarrando o braço do inimigo. Assustado, o inimigo olhou para ela, então-

Punho de Sakura atingiu o rosto mascarado. Um estalo: _craaaaack – _rasgou o ar bruscamente, chamando a atenção de todos. O silêncio veio em seguida, diante de seus olhos, o homem que Sakura socou voou de volta para a floresta, arrancando várias árvores. O corpo estava embrulhado, várias articulações saltavam das órbitas.

_Força sobre-humana...-_

Respirando suavemente, Sakura se endireitou, seus cílios abaixaram-se enquanto ela respirava pelo nariz.

_Shhh_

Outro inimigo apareceu atrás dela. Ouro brilhou. Sakura olhou por cima do ombro, então o fogo explodiu no pé do inimigo, engolindo-o.

Um movimento a alertou. Com uma velocidade semelhante ou mais rápida do que a de Lee, ela virou-se, seus olhos se estreitaram e ficaram verde-dourados. Sua mão subiu e pegou um homem em volta do pescoço com tanta força que o homem gritou de dor. Fogo explodiu na outra mão de Sakura. Involuntariamente, o aperto aumentou, ela era inconsciente da própria força.

O homem amaldiçoou alto.

Assustada, Sakura deixou o homem cair a seus pés. O homem olhou para ela, seus olhos voando para a bola de fogo acima da sua palma. Ele choramingou e quase se molhou quando a bola de fogo aumentou de tamanho.

"Quem é você...?"

"Eu... eu... te imploro, por favor! Eu não quero morrer! Por favor, eu não quero morrer, eu tenho uma linda esposa esperando por mim e uma filha que precisa de um pai! Por favor... POR FAVOR!" O homem implorou. De repente, para a surpresa do homem, o fogo desapareceu quando Sakura desabou sobre suas pernas, seus olhos brilhando inocentemente e com fascínio infantil.

"SÉRIO? Você tem uma esposa?" Ela perguntou. O homem franziu a testa. _ Kunoichi estranha..._

"Hein? Eh... sim."

Mandíbula de Sakura caiu. "SUGOI! Você tem uma bela esposa esperando em casa e uma filha? ISSO É MARAVILHOSO! Quero dizer, ter uma esposa esperando em casa! Uma razão para viver, para sorrir, para rir... alguém esperando pelo seu retorno! WOW, Eu sou gênio, não sou?" Sakura disse muito rápido, olhando-o nos olhos com alegria. O homem poderia apenas acenar em concordância. Ela colocou um dedo em seu queixo enquanto franzia o rosto para pensar.

"Talvez... hmm, talvez eu devesse arrumar uma esposa para meu Mestre- mas eu acho que seria muito difícil conseguir que o meu mestre se casasse, porque você vê, meu mestre é TAAAAAAAAAAAÃO frio quanto gelo, ele é muito temperamental e muito inacessível! Você sabe? Quando eu o conheci, ele foi TÃO TÃO TÃO rude! Ele sempre me desmaiava para calar minha boca! Que há de errado com a minha boca? Eu tenho mau hálito? " Ela soprou em seu rosto.

"Não", ele respondeu muito rápido, com medo de que ela poderia explodi-lo em chamas e assá-lo vivo.

Ela sorriu. "YUP! Enfim... Eu conheci o Naruto! Ele é tão agradável quanto eu, alegre... ao contrário de seu melhor amigo-"

Um homem de preto e máscara apareceu atrás dela. A kunai brilhou no ar. _Isso é-_ ele tentou avisar a menina quando o homem ergueu a lâmina, mas assim que o homem levantou a arma, um grande incêndio irrompeu em seus pés e engoliu-o tão rápido que ele não teve tempo nem de gritar.

O homem só podia olhar para ela._ Ela é._.._ a_-

Outro homem se aproximou, era mais jovem e tinha um belo rosto, ainda que carrancudo.

"E tem a Hinata-chan! Ela é tão fofa! E-"

"Eu não disse para você não sair do meu lado?"

E Sakura gritou quando uma mão enorme agarrou a gola de suas roupas e puxou-a.

**57**

Sakura olhou para ver o Sharingan de Sasuke. Kakashi e Naruto estavam ao lado dele também. O loiro estava murmurando baixinho, verificando sua ferida no ombro com uma expressão descontente. O Uchiha olhou-a, seus olhos vermelhos rodando com raiva e desconfiança.

"Ah. Sasuke-sama." Sakura começou, rindo nervosamente. O Uchiha rangeu os molares e moveu seus olhos para trás dela. Ele empurrou-a para o lado com uma delicadeza oculta. Sem aviso, ele agarrou o homem pelo pescoço e levantou-o.

_SHARINGAN!_ O homem pensou, olhando para os olhos de Sasuke com perplexidade. _Um Uchiha!_ _Porém, um jovem... Uchiha-_

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Fique quieta." Ele estalou. Ele acenou para o homem. "Fale".

"..." Ele não podia.

Naruto amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. "Na, teme- Desative o Sharingan! Você está assustando ele."

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Jovem, deixe-me ir."

Sasuke não gostava de receber ordens. Uma velha bruxa era o suficiente. "Quem te mandou?" Seu domínio sobre o pescoço do homem apertou.

"Por favor... Sasuke-sama... ele-"

O homem franziu a testa. "Nani? Enviou-me para o quê?"

Sasuke zombou, as vírgulas negras girando sinistramente. "Para emboscar-nos?" O aperto estava se tornando mais e mais forte e o homem começou a ofegar.

"Uhh?"

Sasuke estava perdendo a paciência. Não que ele tivesse alguma. "Quem te mandou? O que você quer com _ela?"_

"Olha-"

"Cara, olha_ você –_ ele é muito arrogante e um pouco impaciente. Eu recomendo que você lhe responda agora." Naruto aconselhou. Sasuke parecia ainda mais descontente.

O homem sorriu entre a respiração entrecortada. "Muito... impaciente na verdade..."

Sasuke rosnou. "Eu não vou pensar duas vezes. Vou te matar." Ele rosnou.

"Palavras corajosas de um Uchiha sobrevivente-"

Twitch.

Naruto teve que parar Sasuke para que ele não batesse no rosto do homem.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura ofegou, segurando o braço de Sasuke.

"Quem é você?" Kakashi perguntou apressadamente enquanto Sasuke agarrava o pescoço do homem em um aperto de morte, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. "E se você quer viver por tempo suficiente, por favor, responda rapidamente."

"M-Mudo... Juichiro," O homem engasgou. Kakashi arregalou os olhos, então ele sorriu. _Entendo._

"Ei, Sasuke, deixe-o ir. Ele vai ser útil."

**58**

"Fui informado de que um cidadão da Folha estava brincando ao redor deste lugar." Kakashi disse, agachado em frente a um firmemente amarrado e amordaçado Mudo Juichiro.

"Mmmmghefuuuuho!"

O Time 7 levantou as sobrancelhas. "Fale de novo?"

"Mmmmghefuuuuho!"

"O que?" Naruto disse em voz alta.

"Mmmmghefuuuuho!"

Sasuke cerrou o punho. "Idiota. Ele está amordaçado." Ele estalou, batendo na parte de trás de sua cabeça do Naruto.

Kakashi e Naruto piscaram. "Uh... eu vejo." Naruto disse. O olho esquerdo de Sasuke se contraiu ameaçadoramente. Maldito idiota. Naruto arrancou a mordaça.

"Agora fale, Mudo-san," Naruto declarou.

Mudo olhou para eles com raiva. "Eu NÃO estou brincando ao redor deste lugar. Eu moro aqui."

Sasuke lhe lançou um eu-matarei-você-tão-malditamente-devagar-se-você-m e-irritar-ainda-mais olhar. "Filho da puta. Você é um deles, não é?"

Mudo estava embaraçado com a atitude podre do menino. "Você é tão rude."

"E daí?" Sasuke retrucou ligeiramente surpreso com a afirmação do homem. Ninguém, vivo ou morto, se atreveu a falar com ele _desse_ jeito. Ou dizê-lo diretamente em seu rosto. Mesmo Naruto não havia dito a ele que ele era rude. Coragem, no caso de Sasuke, iria causar a morte.

"Bravo, Mudo-san." Kakashi disse, sorrindo. "Meus sentimentos exatamente", acrescentou ele, seu olho normal ondulando com diversão. "Você é uma alma corajosa, Mudo-san. Você realmente é um Ninja da Folha. Apenas Ninjas da Folha teriam a coragem de falar para a nossa Podridão Real sobre seu comportamento bruto e animalesco".

Sasuke sentiu o aumento de cor em seu rosto. Naruto riu ao lado dele.

Mudo sorriu.

"Mas, novamente, é apenas estúpido–" Mudo ergueu as sobrancelhas para isto quando Kakashi salientou a palavra "estúpido". "–apenas bravos Ninjas da Folha teriam a coragem de dizer à nossa Podridão Real que ele é rude." Kakashi acrescentou depois de um tempo. "Porque, você vê... nosso querido Sasuke-kun é um jovem virgem muito violento-"

Quatro shuriken bateram em Kakashi na cabeça, cinco nos membros inferiores e uma kunai na testa.

Todas lançadas por Sasuke.

Sakura engasgou e gritou bem alto e cheio de horror: "KAKASHI-SENSEI-"

_POOF!_

"Seu _idiota". _Estava claro que ele estava tentando manter o temperamento dele em cheque e sua língua livre de sujeira. "Atenha-se ao ponto ou eu vou matar você também."

"Tudo bem..." Kakashi disse, depois de reaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça. "Por favor, não me olhe assim. Estou muito envergonhado." Sasuke encarou Kakashi com as sobrancelhas muito enrugadas. "Bem, Mudo-san, vamos chegar ao ponto, não é?" Kakashi fingiu uma tosse quando Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar assassino. "Você é... er..." Ele olhou para Naruto em busca de apoio e o loiro deu de ombros, em seguida, olhou para Sasuke, cujo olhar tinha uma mensagem clara: idiota, fale comigo e você está morto.

Kakashi tossiu de novo. "Você é um deles?"

Mudo zombou. "Quem são eles?"

"Esses bastardos sujos que nos atacaram uma hora atrás," Naruto completou.

"Pirralho estúpido" Mudo zombou. "Eu sou apenas um lenhador."

_**x.x**_

* * *

**Notas:** _Réquiem:_ Na liturgia cristã, a **réquiem** é uma espécie de prece ou missa especialmente composta para um funeral.

_**N/T: **_Um lenhador? Huuum... acho que quem começou com as remasterizações dos contos de fadas foi a nossa querida Angel...

**Respostas aos Reviews: Muito obrigada a todas vocês! Vocês me fazem dançar "La Cucaracha" de emoção! Muito obrigada por comentarem!**

**kekedia**

**susan n.n **

**Jess **

Rsrs Sim, sim! Acho que foi o sono, costumo traduzir de noite e tem dias que estou totalmente acabada. Sério, você tem razão. Obrigada por me avisar =)

**Ari cham **

**Wonderje **

"Será que o amor pode dar alma à alguém?" Boa pergunta. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que sim. Sem amor o que somos? E falo de qualquer tipo de amor, e não só amor romântico. Acho que ficamos amargos e hipócritas. Sem uma alma, quase. Ao menos sem uma alma boa. Huum... Isso seria quase um tema para debate. rs

**gabrielle-senpai**

Bem vinda! Espero que continue gostando!

**jooanakretzer**

**Guest **

**Tayna**

Enfim, bye, tenho que ir estudar para mais uma prova... (aaah, é nestas horas que eu queria _tanto_ estar cursando editoração... sniff)


End file.
